We are one
by Onej6
Summary: The sequel to enemies by blood. New problems arise will Rose, Jake and the gang survive these ones Read to find out. I don not own ADJL  Please review.
1. prologue

Three years had passed since the battle between Rose and her uncle and the bond between her and Jake. In these three years they had grown amazingly close to each other. The bond only strengthened that.

Rose walked through the forest heading for the cave, once a month she modeled for the twins in their tailor shop. The twins had become good friends with Rose. At the moment she was on her way back to the cave.

Their anniversary was coming up. Rose smiled Jake was always even sweeter on these days. Candle light dinner, romantic strolls through the forest. He was a real gentleman for her.

She wasn't far from the cave as her newly heightened senses heard a rustle in the bushes not far from her. Out of it jumped two highwaymen.

"Well, Tim look what we have here." One of the highwayman said.

"She looks fine, Jack…Can I have her." The other replied.

Rose looked at them unfazed as she placed a hand on her hip.

"First let's see, what kind of shiny things the lady has, starting with that necklace."

Rose touched her necklace with her free hand.

"My necklace? I don't think my mate likes it if you take it from me."

Both men chuckled.

"Like we care, he isn't here is he." Tim said.

"Tim you can have the necklace I want her."

Rose chuckled.

"I think I can hear my mate."

Both men chuckled again.

"Like we can't handle one guy. Take her, Tim." Jack said.

As Tim did a step forward. Behind Rose landed a giant red dragon, angry expression on his face.

Both men stumbled back.

"A dragon?" They both asked bewildered.

Rose walked next to the head of the dragon and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes and my mate."

Both men ran for their lives screaming from fear.

Rose chuckled and turned to face Jake.

"You know." Jake started. "You could have scared them away yourself."

"Why would I if I have a perfectly fine pet dragon to do that for me." She said as she took his snout between her hands and kissed it.

Jake's face showed a mock expression of hurt.

"Is that all I am to you a pet dragon?" He said as he pouted his lips.

Rose climbed on his back and whispered in his ear.

"I am also your pet dragon you know that. you can do with me everything you want."

A mischievous smile spread on Jake's face.

"Everything?"

Rose touched his neck and whispered seductively.

"Everything."

Jake chuckled and unfolded his wings.

"we better get started, there is much I want to do with and tot you."

He took off and both their laughter could be heard.

**XXX**

Inside the depths of hell, the throne room the giant dragon sat breathing heavily not out of exhaustion but out of anger.

"Why does it take so long!" He roared "He should have been ready by now. The longer we wait the stronger they get!"

"It's your magic blame that not us." Thrishale said.

The dragon glared at her. Shades slithered through the throne room desperately looking for somewhere to hide their masters wrath was something they had experienced before and never ever wanted to experience again.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" The dragon asked. "Like be in search for souls for me."

"You were the one who summoned me here." She snapped back.

"True, now I don't have any use for you anymore. Go and find these souls." He roared and turned towards the cauldron which started to overflow with the black goo they had filled it with three years ago.

"On the other hand I want you to stay be witness of the marvelous experience that is going to take place."

Thrishale gulped.

"What is going to happen?"

"Why tell you if you can see it with your own eyes the dragon said as his form surrounded by fire and he had a more human height.

The black goo formed a puddle on the floor. not long after that the goo started to take a form. The form of a dragon. As the goo nearly made an entire dragon a gurgled roar could be heard. The dragon was complete before them stood a black dragon a purple belli and Purple manes from his head till the tip of his tail.

"What have you done to me?" Comes a deep but weak sounding voice.

The dragon smiled.

"Cerberus. I have made you what you despise the most."

Cerberus looked up towards the dragon, pain in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because only so I will be able to convince Jacob and your niece." The dragon answered.

Slowly Cerberus got on his four legs. They were still wobbly.

"I feel weak."

The dragon chuckled.

"Strength will come soon, Cerberus. For now rest." He said as he put a claw on Cerberus back. "You will feel better after some sleep."

Cerberus didn't know if he wanted to sleep but he could feel the darkness surrounding him. as he was asleep the dragon let go of his back.

"A difficult task will lay ahead of you. but with a part of my power it should be easier." The dragon said as he turned. "Tomorrow I will send you to the surface, my Dark Dragon."

Thrishale had a look of fear on her face.

"No." She whispered

**End of prologue**

**Like the prologue? Hope you did.**

**For the readers of TWOW Chapter should be up today I already have half of it written.**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	2. Chapter 1

In the great hall on Draco isle.

Jonathan, Loa Shi and the councilors were in a meeting. The council had still not decided if the bond between Rose and Jake would be accepted or denied.

"Like _I said last year. Deciding if a bond is legit or not takes time we are still not sure._" Andam said in draconic.

"_Please councilors, my son loves this girl he bonded with her to save her live. Fully aware of the chance that he could die with her._" Jonathon replied.

"_That doesn't matter, he is bonded with a human while he could have bonded with a beautiful dragon girl._" Councilor Chang hissed.

Loa Shi shook his head in amusement. He has always known Chang wanted to bond his grandson with her granddaughter.

"_He might have bonded with a human_." Loa Shi said. "_But the effect of the bond also turned her into a dragon._"

Chang glared at Loa Shi.

"_That doesn't matter, she will always be a human within her mind_."

Loa Shi raised from his seat.

"_We are all human within our mind. We use the disguise to live among them. Jonathan and Jake are ones of the few dragons who still live in a cave_."

The bickering between the two continued.

The other councilors and Jonathan shook their heads in annoyance.

"_Could we please get back to my son!_" Jonathon shouted. "_That you have a failed relationship. Is something that is your problem and Chang we both know, Jake would never bond with your granddaughter she is just to full of herself. And now you're too late._"

Chang now glared at Jonathan.

" _ehm.. Jonathan. I think there is a way to make the bond legit. But it will take some sacrifice from Jacob and his mate._" Andam said.

"_I am sure they are willing to oblige._" Jonathan answered.

"_This is something serious, a huge task. It can be tiring but bring them joy at the same time_."

"_Yeah, what is it?_" Jonathan asked.

"_They will have to get some offspring. I am sure if their love is as great as you say this wouldn't be a problem."_

"What!" Jonathan shouted. "My son is twenty three surely you don't expect him to get a child at that age. He is still young. He has to enjoy his freedom. I am sure when the time is right it will happen."

"Easy Jonathan, it is either that or we will vote." Kulde told him. "But you will need to ask him if he is willing to get a kid with his mate."

"So a little dragon will grant him acceptance of his bond?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure, a baby dragon is the true image of how great the love between two dragons is. The bond is just a formality, with its advantages and disadvantages. Speak with Jacob ask him what I told you. if it comes to the voting he will probably been punished for his quick acting and not consulting with the order. But as I see the situation now he will not be killed."

Jonathan smiled.

"Thank you councilors. I will return home now. I will contact you a soon Jake has given me an answer."

"Very well, John it was great talking to you again." Andam said.

Lao Shi and Jonathan walked to the portal that led to the cave. They were deep in conversation and not looking were they were walking. Suddenly Jonathon walked into a woman. the collision caused them to fall down.

"Oh… I am terrible sorry." Jonathon said he lifted his head to look who he had ran into.

He looked at an Asian woman with black hair, brown hair. In a blue skirt and yellow top.

"Never mind, I wasn't looking were I was going." She said with a sweet voice and a gentle smile.

Jonathon got up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"I'm Sun and you?" She asked. Still the gentle smile on her face.

"I…Uh." Jonathon stuttered.

"His name is Jonathon." Loa Shi said.

"Jonathon? Nice name." She said as she walked past Jonathon. "So will I be seeing you around?"

"You will." Loa Shi answered for Jonathan.

Sun flashed them one more smile and walked further.

"She looks nice." Loa Shi said.

"Sure." Jonathon said sadly.

Loa Shi sighed.

"Jonathan, it is time to move on."

Jonathan turned towards Loa Shi.

"I can't Loa. She is still in my memories."

"She also is in mine. But life goes on. For all of us, just try." Loa Shi answered.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ask that Sun for dinner. Maybe she becomes a good friend an even more." Loa Shi told him.

Jonathan looked at Sun who was walking up a stair that led to the entrance of the temple.

"Go." Loa Shi ordered him.

Jonathan sighed and turned into his dragon form. He flew towards Sun and landed in front her.

"I was wondering." He started. "If you would have dinner at my place as something to say sorry for barging into you."

Sun smiled.

"Sure, When?"

"When?" Jonathon directed the question to himself. "What about tomorrow?"

"Okay. See you then." Sun said as she walked in to the temple.

A small smile spread across Jonathon's face. He flew back towards Lao Shi.

"I presume she said yes? Seeing that smile on your face."

"Yeah, she will join us tomorrow for dinner." The smile faded on Jonathon's face "What about Jake?"

"What about him?"

"What if he doesn't like if I bring Sun to our cave." Jonathon said frightened.

"Jonathon." Loa Shi said with a stern face. "You're his father, you don't have to seek approval for your actions. Besides I am sure, Jake will like to see you happy."

"You're probably right." Jonathan said. "Come on."

They both stepped through the portal.

**Xxxx**

Cerberus Yawned as he got up. The wobbly feeling had disappeared. As well the weakness he had felt before. He shook himself like a dog to get clean of the dust.

"You are awake." A voice stated.

"Yes, the power I feel it's… it's wonderful, so much power."

"Yes, I know. are you ready to go to the surface?" The voice asked.

"oh more than ready."

"Excellent." The voice said.

At that moment black goo surrounded Cerberus. The goo evaporated taking Cerberus with it.

Suddenly above the ground cracked and out of the cracks came a black smoke. The smoke formed a puddle and the puddle formed a dragon.

The dragon smiled evilly.

"Now it's time for my revenge." He said as he was about to take off.

"Not so fast big boy." Thrishale said as she walked out of the shadow. "The big guy has other plans first."

**End of chapter.**

**You like I hope you do :D**

**Please Review**

**Onej6**


	3. Chapter 2

Jake landed in front of the cave, Rose hopped of his back and walked inside the cave.

"Are you coming, Dragon boy." She said in a seductive manner.

Jake chuckled and followed his love. As they were inside Jake circled Rose as if she was prey. Slowly forcing her with her back against the cave wall. As she stood with the back against the wall he gently pushed his snout against her.

"Transform." He said. "Please."

Rose smiled.

"What if I don't want to?"

Jake again chuckled and used his claw to push her on the ground.

"Then I will make you."

Rose now had a mischievous smile on her face.

"first you go human." She said.

"If you wish."

Jake reverted to human form and now stood above Rose.

"Wrong choice, dragon boy." She said as fire engulfed her.

In a flash Jake was hanging upside down several feet off the ground, by a light blue tail.

"Tables are turned now. Sweetie" Rose chuckled.

"Is that so. Let's see if you can hold up dragon." Jake said as he transformed.

His weight increased causing Rose to release him. As a cat he turned and landed on his feet now in dragon form. He again circled Rose as is she was pray.

"Are you going to walk in circle al day or are you going to do something?" She asked her now Draconic eyebrow risen.

Jake suddenly made his move and before Rose knew she was on her back and Jake on top.

"Not so though now are we?" He whispered in her ear.

"I wanted you to do that." She giggled.

They were interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"Interrupting something?" Jonathon asked with a smile.

Rose pushed Jake of her and reverted to human form her face now flushed red. Jake did the same only he had an annoyed look on his face.

"It seems you always know when to interrupt us." He growled.

"Parents Job, Jakers." Jonathon smiled. "Could I have a word with you? Alone."

Jake raised his eyebrow.

"What can't Rose hear what you have to say. Her life depends on it also."

"It isn't about you and Rose." Jonathon said. "It is about something else."

"Fine." Jake shrugged and followed his father deeper into the cave.

"I can see you two like each other a lot." Loa Shi said as Jake and Jonathon left.

Rose's face turned even more red.

"Yeah, I like him he likes me. were just like any couple."

"Don't be ashamed. Showing affection towards each other is a good thing." Lao Shi smiled. "Besides there were a lot of times I walked into my daughter and John as they, did what you tried. I still shudder as I think about it."

Rose mouth hanged open, she was speechless for a moment. She flashed an embarrassed smile.

To the conversation between John and Jake…

"So what is what you wanted to tell me?" Jake asked.

"Uh… I invited someone over tomorrow."

Jake's eyebrows raised.

"Mmh… do I know him?" he asked.

"It isn't a him. it's a she."

"She as in she's a girl." Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, what other she could there be."

"So, did I met her before?" Jake asked.

"No, I bumped into her this morning. I asked her over to have dinner as a way of saying sorry."

Jake smiled.

"Only to say sorry?" He accusingly said.

"Well… Yes what other reason could there be?"

"A lot of reasons." He said. "So she looks good?"

Now Jonathon's eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Does she look." Jake said as he made a hourglass motion with his hands.

Jonathon shook his head.

"You would expect after a bond somebody would mature."

Jake shrugged.

"Think I've got it from your side of the family."

Jonathon chuckled.

"For your question, yes she does look good. But that not the reason why I invited her over."

"Yeah right. So what did the dragon council said about me and Rose?" Jake changed the subject.

"They told me that, your bond most likely will be accepted. If they vote. You maybe only be punished for your hasty acting. But other than that you should be fine. There is Another way that leaves you unpunished, is a bit more demanding from them."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

Rose and Loa Shi were having Smalltalk as they heard 'Say what?'

"Was that Jake?" Rose asked.

Loa Shi nodded. "I think Jonathon told him what the dragon council demands from you two."

"What do they demand?"

"Well they…"

Now Jake and Jonathon could hear a roar followed by the same 'say what?' He just shouted.

"I think your grandfather just told Rose." Jonathon said.

They hurried back to the front of the cave only to see Rose walking in circles rambling in draconic.

Jonathon glared at Lao Shi.

"What? I told her what you were supposed to tell Jake." Loa Shi said innocent.

Jake hurried himself to Rose and tried to calm her.

"Rose it's just a second option calm down." He tried.

"Calm down? They want us to have a child, Jake. How can I stay calm? I am twenty two years old. I don't want to get pregnant yet."

"Dragons lay eggs." Loa Shi informed.

He got a smack on the head from Jonathon.

"Easy now." Jake said as he hugged Rose. "If you don't want to we will let them vote nothing big."

"But Jake don't you think it is a little soon for kids?"

"Hey, we're maybe young but I wouldn't mind one." He said.

Rose looked at him dumfounded.

"Sometimes I just don't get you?" She said as she shook her head.

"Isn't that why you like me in the first place." He said as he nuzzled her hair.

They were disturbed by a man on a horse coming to a halt in the cave.

"Lady Roselyn." The man said as he collapsed on a knee. His side had a deep cut with crusted blood on it.

"That's me." Rose said as she rushed to the side of the man. Jake followed her and lifted the man.

They walked into the bedroom of the cave and put the man down in a chair.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

The man coughed.

"The mansion it has been attacked."

"By who?" Rose asked shocked.

"A dragon…"

**End of chapter.**

**So you like I did. One question though you think the speaking of the characters is it to modern or is it okay this way?**

**Well please review,**

**Onej6**


	4. Chapter 3

Rose was now flying through the air closely followed by Jake with the man on his back. Jonathon carried Fu dog and had some trouble keeping up. Jake turned his head to his father and noticed this. He increased his speed so he was next to Rose.

"Rose, could we slow down a bit. My dad has trouble keeping up."

Rose turned her head to Jonathon and nodded. Slowing her pace as she did.

"Thanks kids, I'm not used to long distant flight anymore." Jonathan said as he got closer.

"If you want I can take Fu." Jake offered.

Jonathon flashed him a grateful smile and nodded.

They flew for a while and saw the mansion appearing over a ridge from a mountain. It was a wonderful sight for anyone who passed by, but they had heard what happened and picked up the pace.

Rose came ungracefully to a halt as she skidded over the ground and collided with the building. Jake and Jonathon who had more experience in flight landed softly on the ground.

Jake hurried to Rose and lifted her.

"That didn't go as planned." She said as she rubbed her head.

"I told you before. Before you land, slowdown and use your wings to land not your feet."

They reverted back to human form and walked into the courtyard. There were Spud and Giles using magic to fix the damaged walls of the mansion.

Spud turned and smiled.

"hey, guys."

Jake frowned.

"You're in a good mood."

Spud smile went even wider.

"because I scared away the dragon. you should have seen me, right Giles?"

Giles nodded as he did not break eye contact with the wall he was repairing.

"What kind of dragon was it?" Jake asked.

"A giant black one." Spud said as he used his arms to display the size of it."

Jake shook his head.

"Giles?"

Giles turned towards Jake.

"It was a black one. Same build as you are. With some nasty horns on his head. It came flying in here and crashed into the tower. He ripped off the roof and searched inside it. my guess he didn't find what he wanted because he roared and attacked us. Believe it or not Spud made him retreat." Giles said as he swept away the sweat from his forehead.

"Dad? Do you know a black dragon. which matches Giles description."

Jonathon rubbed his chin in thought.

"your aunt is a black dragon but she doesn't have any horns other than that I don't know any black dragons. It is an uncommon color for a dragon." He replied.

"So it searched inside the tower and as he didn't find what he wanted he attacked you?" Jake said.

Giles nodded.

"What is in there?" Jake asked.

"My old bedroom." Rose spoke up.

"So, if I put the pieces together he was looking for you." Spud said.

"Yeah, but I live with Jake now, I haven't been here for three years."

"True, but maybe our attacker doesn't know that." Jonathon said.

"He's gone now and I don't think he will come back anytime soon. That spell of yours really hit him hard." Giles said. "I think we all could use something to eat don't we?"

"I could eat a horse." Fu said as he walked into the mansion without a invitation. "Are you coming?"

Giles chuckled and followed the dog as did the rest.

"I think it is better if we stay here for a few days if that dragon decides to show up again." Jonathon said over dinner.

"I agree." Fu said as he forced another piece of meat into his mouth. "We should stay here for a few days and investigate."

"The only thing you want to investigate is the kitchen." Rose chuckled. "Hey Spud how is the training going?"

"You still have to ask. I scared away a dragon. a giant black dragon." He almost shouted. "Doesn't that say enough."

"Spud calm down." Giles said as he pulled Spud back into his seat. "He is doing good learning faster than I had expected."

"Faster than me?" Rose smiled.

"Indeed faster than you." Giles said as he took a bite of his potato.

Rose face was at an instant flushed with annoyance.

Jake chuckled.

"Don't worry Rose." Jake said as he took her hand. "You're a good student if you weren't you wouldn't be able to curse in draconic as you did this afternoon."

"actually, I found out speaking draconic comes with being a dragon. I was a little bit fired up and that was the only thing that came to mind."

Jake raised his eyebrow.

"So.. Why do I have to teach it to you again?" He asked dumfounded.

"Well… I like how you try to explain things to me, you must know sometimes you look silly as you try and I didn't want that to stop." She giggled.

"Uh… guys we were talking about me, you know the one who scared away a giant black dragon. focus please." Spud interfered.

"Sorry, Spud I must say I am pretty impressed that you scared away that dragon."

"Dad don't you have this thing tomorrow?_" _Jake asked.

"Yes, but I will have to cancel it. nothing to do." Jonathon replied sadly.

"Maybe you can ask Giles if she can come here_." _

Jonathon shrugged.

"Giles would you mind if someone came over tomorrow to have dinner with us?"

"Dragon I suppose?" Giles replied.

"Yes, do you mind."

"Of course not, I only need to know dragons have big an appetite as some dogs." Giles said while glaring at Fu.

Fu simply burped and continued eating.

"Great." Jonathon smiled. "I will inform her tomorrow morning. Is there a place for me to sleep."

"Enough bedrooms choose one." Spud said.

"I prefer to sleep in dragon form if you don't mind."

"I will ask a maid if she will move the horses out of the stable tonight if that's okay with you." Giles sais

"Sounds perfect."

"What about you children?" Giles asked.

"We will use my old bedroom Giles. Don't worry." Rose smiled.

After dinner Rose and Jake walked up the tower and entered Rose's bedroom.

They washed themselves and got into bed.

"You know, I don't think we will be interrupted now." He said as he started to nibble her heck.

Rose chuckled and made her tail appear to push Jake away.

"You didn't say the magic word." She chuckled.

"Uhh.." Jake said, he did as if he was deep in thought. "Ah.. I know it, Please?"

A mischievous smile spread around Rose's face.

"Right one."

Outside the castle could laughter be heard which turned into gentle roaring.

**End of chapter.**

**You like? I hope you do. We'll see you next update.**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	5. Chapter 4

Cerberus landed in a deserted cave he used as a hide out. He held one of his paws of the ground and didn't apply any pressure on it. He collapsed to the ground and sighed tiredly.

"The agony." He mumbled to himself.

"What do you expect, that being a dragon immediately makes you invulnerable." Thrishale scoffed. "please. But it was amusing to watch."

"I was supposed to kill Giles not two wizards. You left out that little detail." He glared at Thrishale who causally got seated on a rock.

"Learn to adapt. It will help you as you work with him. He has the habit to change a lot and if you don't adapt, you're thrown back to the dammed souls, and because of you our master's plan hits a delay. You will have to explain that to him."

"It wasn't my fault. That, that wizard injured me." He said.

Thrishale looked at him uninterested.

"Like he cares."

**xxxx**

Rose opened her eyes and rubbed them. For a moment she was confused as she saw her surroundings but it didn't take her long to remember. She turned towards Jake who lay spread across the bed in his humanoid dragon form. Snoring violently.

Rose giggled and tickle his snout. He desperately tried to swat her away.

"Go away." He groaned as a little child.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead." Rose smiled.

Jake opened his eyes and smiled.

"Your look awful." He said in a playful manner.

Rose tilted her head to one side.

"what?"

"Look in the mirror." He said as he turned on his side and pulled up the blankets.

Rose got out of bed and looked in the mirror that covered one of the walls. Her Frills on her head were out of order. She had a giant case of bed-head. She got a comb from her old dresser and started to comb her frills.

"Your fault I look like this." She said her voice rinsed with amusement.

"Yeah, blame me take the easy way." Jake mumbled as he pulled the blankets even higher.

Rose was combing her hair as she heard a frightened high pitched scream and the sound of breaking porcelain and clattering silverware. She turned her head to the sound.

In the doorway of her bedroom stood a maid terrified look on her face and broken porcelain on the floor in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he sat up in bed.

Again the woman let out a terrified scream.

Rose wanted to say something as the giant head of Jonathon came through the open window.

"Who screamed?" He asked.

Again the woman screamed and collapsed to the floor as it all became too much for her.

Rose blinked a few times and shrugged.

"Apparently she didn't get the memo."

Jonathon moved his glance from Jake to Rose and from Rose to Jake.

"Why are you in dragon form anyway? Doing things you're not supposed to?"

He expected for Rose to blush and try to find an excuse but what she did, left him speechless.

"My home, my rules." She said as she walked to Jonathon and forced him outside. "So I do as I please."

She slammed the window shut. Leaving a puzzled John.

"Close your mouth your catching flies." Rose said to Jake as she used her claw to close it.

"Girl, you are truly unpredictable."

Rose shrugged.

"Sometimes your dad annoys me this was one of these times. So he had to leave."

Jake chuckled.

"Amen to that."

They had brought the girl downstairs and told Giles what happened. He found it amusing and decided that it was best if the personnel knew there were some dragons inside the mansion.

After the event this morning Jonathon was completely out of his routine. He messed up everything he did and was nervous as a Chihuahua at a dog show.

Jonathon was fixing his frills in dragon form as Jake entered the stable.

"Saying sorry." Jake scoffed in a playful manner. "Fool somebody else."

Jonathon groaned and let his head fall down. Completely ignoring Jake

"Argh! I can't get this stupid frill right." He fumed.

Jake chuckled.

"That's because you're using the wrong stuff."

Jonathon shot an annoyed glare to Jake and growled.

"Wait I'm back in a second." Jake said as he left the stable.

Not long after he returned with a jar in his hands.

"Here try this." He said as he handed the jar to john.

John took the jar and opened it.

"What is it?" He asked as he sniffed it.

"Giles showed me he calls it hair gel. Smells good doesn't it?"

Jonathon nodded.

"A bit like." He said as he took another sniff. "melons."

"Yep, Try it."

Jonathon turned the Jar upside down and let the contents fall on his giant claw.

"And now?"

"Just put it through your Frills." Jake answered.

Jonathon did what Jake told him and did his hair as he wanted.

"That stuff's amazing." He said.

"I know, and even more if you hear what kind of ingredients. How such nasty things can give such a good result."

"Do I want to know?" Jonathon nearly whimpered.

Jake rubbed his neck.

"I don't think you want to know what's in it, it would spoil your appetite. And we don't want that to happen don't we." Jake said as he prodded Jonathon in the side.

Jonathon smiled.

They both walked out of the stable into the mansion.

At around six Jonathon walked to the courtyard and drew Celtic symbols on a wall, minutes later it swirled and out of it stepped an Asian woman dressed in blue robes and a smile plastered on her face.

"Welcome." Jonathon said as he bowed for the woman.

"Hello everyone." She smiled.

"Guys this is Sun, Sun this is my son Jake his mate Rose our friends Giles and Arthur."

"Call me spud." Arthur said.

"Normally we also have a dog, but I have a feeling he is like always minding his own business."

_Scene change_

_We see Fu lying on the floor. several bones next to him and a empty pot of gravy._

_He burped and goes to sleep._

_End of scene_

"Nice to meet you." Sun said as she stepped forward. "I brought home made pie."

She handed the pie to Jake and they all walked inside.

**End of chapter.**

**I had to include a pie in this chapter I just had to. The whole week I felt like I had to eat a piece of pie…. Still haven't done it. ugh…**

**Well please review ( or I will go all emo and don't write stories anymore, but write a blog which I use to tell how much my life sucks and how much I hate everything I don't think we want that to happen, Just kidding have friends that are (semi)emo they're alright)**

**Onej6**


	6. Chapter 5

Giles's cook had performed a wonderful job. The diner they had was extraordinary. They were eating and were engaged in some small talk.

"So, Rose how did you met Jacob?" Sun asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"uhm… I was on a quest to kill him." Rose said.

Sun chocked on her drink and shot her a confused look.

"I think I need some context with that." She coughed.

"Her uncle told her that I had killed her parents but he did this himself. After a few days being together we found out we liked each other and me being selfish and not able to be without her used the bond to save her." Jake explained.

"Right? So you are the dragon that bonded with a human?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Jake asked.

"no it isn't only Chi Chi Chang the granddaughter of Councilor Chang, was telling me the other day that the dragon that was supposed to bond with her bonded with an ugly woman. But I have to say she's terribly wrong."

Rose blushed and mumbled a thank you.

"She still lives in her own perfect world?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Apparently, I wonder how she would act if her grandmother wasn't a councilor."

" She still would be a skank."

"Jacob watch your words." Jonathon calmly said.

"What it's true."

"Why is she a skank?" Rose asked.

"Well, she tried to get me jealous by going all crazy with other dragons, the funny thing is I never was interested in her. But every time we went to Draco for a event she would sit next to me try and make conversation. She even tried to get me in the sack. I like a little freaky but she is where I draw the line."

After diner Rose offered Jonathon and Sun to join her and Jake in a hot spring not far from the mansion.

"Ahh, This is good." Jake sighed as he burped.

"Jake." Rose said as she slapped him on his chest. "We have guests."

Suddenly a burp came from Sun's and John's direction. Both dragons turned their head to the sound.

"Sorry." Sun giggled.

They sat there for a few hours till Sun decided it was time for her to go home.

Jake and Rose said goodbye to Sun as they walked into the mansion. Leaving john and Sun

"I had fun." Sun said as she turned on her feet.

"Me too." Jonathon smiled kind of unsure what to do. "I'll see you another time?"

"Sure." Sun smiled.

They walked to the portal and opened it.

"Maybe you want to come with me to the dragon bal next week." Sun asked. " I know your also invited but I thought we could go together."

"I would love to." John smiled.

"It's a date!" Sun happily exclaimed she pecked John on the cheek and walked through the portal.

Jonathon stood frozen in place and placed a claw on the place where Sun just kissed him. a warm feeling spread through his body and at the same time grief.

"I'm in love again." He sighed. "This time I won't make a mistake."

He walked back to the mansion as he reverted to human form. He saw Jake leaning against the door.

"So did she like it?" He asked.

"Jonathon nodded. "Thanks for behaving like an adult."

"Hey! I behave as an adult the whole time…maybe a wacky adult but still as an adult." Jake said accused.

John wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder and pulled him inside.

**XXXX**

"Is an old wizard too powerful for you?" A burning image of Cerberus master asked him.

"No, but there were two wizards. One caught me off guard. I couldn't.."

"Silence!" Cerberus master interrupted. "I don't need excuses. I need you to do your job."

Thrishale snickered at how her master treated Cerberus.

"You also silence. Find a way to heal him fast I need those dragons in my plan."

The burning image flickered and died.

"How am I going to get healed so fast this takes several weeks to heal." Cerberus whimpered.

Thrishale shook her head. "Don't worry I will find a way. Get some sleep we think about it tomorrow."

Cerberus sighed and shook his frills. He laid down on his belly and sighed again.

"You're right." After this he closed his eyes.

Thrishale turned and walked into the shadow. her form disappeared.

**XXXX**

"I feel pretty, o so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gay." Turok Pandarus sang as he skipped through his hallway. He stopped as a door that was supposed to be closed. He walked into it and froze.

"Herby?" he said full of shock as he saw a body lying.

He walked to the body and kneeled next to it. "Hey you aren't real." He said surprised.

"I know I made him." A voice came from behind.

Turok turned and saw a bat coming straight to him. his world went dark.

Turok groaned as he regained his senses he opened his eyes and found himself tied to a chair.

"I didn't volunteer for this." He said casually.

"You don't see the danger here do you?" Thrishale groaned in frustration.

"Why would I see danger." Turok giggled. "I am tied up by a beautiful chocolate woman."

Thrishale grabbed his collar and despite how she looked she lifted him and the chair with one hand.

"Don't make me hurt you." She hissed.

Turok opened his mouth to make a witty remark but closed it, the aura that surrounded the woman scared him.

"What do you want?" He stuttered.

"Some ingredients and I know you have them." She said as she started to search the cabinets inside the room.

"If you untie me I can give you the ingredients." Turok said.

Thrishale glared at the man and scoffed. Two shades appeared out of nowhere and sliced the rope that bonded him.

"That's better. What do you need dear?" He said forcing a smile on his face.

Thrishale threw him a list with all kinds of ingredients.

"Please follow me." Turok said as he skipped to the hallway. Two shades grabbed his arms

"To keep you from getting funny ideas." Thrishale said.

**End of chapter**

**I tried my best I hope you like it. (ADA FEEL SPECIAL! You requested and I could not resist puppy dog eyes that trick is to damn good. Well leave a review please?**

**Onej6**


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Cerberus groaned and could feel that his paw was wrapped with some kind of cloth. He tried to get it off but as he did this he could feel a smack on the back of his head.

"Don't you dare to take that off. Do you know how difficult it was to wrap it around it." Thrishale shouted, she had big bags under her eyes.

"Have you been up all night?"

"Yes, first I had to get the ingredients and after that I bandaged you as I was done the sun already was shining." She groggily replied.

"Thanks." Cerberus mumbled.

Thrishale snickered. "You think I did it for you? Don't be an idiot. I only did it to save my own ass. If you don't heal fast enough I will get punished too. With this you should be up in a matter of days."

Cerberus glared at her. "So I have to stay in this goddamn cave for several days?"

"Get used to it." Thrishale said as she walked to the exit. "As a dragon you will live the rest of your life in one."

**XXXX**

A week had passed and Jake, Rose and John were saying goodbye to Spud and Giles. The dragon who had attacked the mansion had not shown up and they thought it was best for them to get home. Fu begged Jonathon to leave him here. But Giles had insisted that they took him back with them.

"We'll see you soon." Rose said as she hugged Giles.

Giles nodded and waved as the dragons and dog flew away.

Giles shoulders slumped. "I never have seen a dog eat so much. How do they keep up to his needs?"

"Well Giles my friend. The only logical explanation for that is magic." Spud said as he and Giles walked into the mansion.

**XXXX**

Jake and Rose were getting dressed for the dragon bal at Draco isle. Jake was rather nervous.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked him as he roared from annoyance because his robe's collar would stay the way he wanted.

"Nothing. I am just a little nervous." He groaned.

"Why, there is nothing to be nervous for."

"Rose, there is a big chance that the councilors confront me with our bond tonight. to be honest I don't want that." He replied and groaned again as the collar didn't stay in position.

Rose walked to him and used her hands to straighten out his collar.

"You know you can rely on me. I support you if they want to talk to you I will be at your side. There all done." She said as she had done the collar properly.

"What would I be without you." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You would be a dragon with a collar that looked like thrash." She smiled.

"Kids are you ready?" Jonathon shouted.

"A minute!" Jake shouted back.

Rose applied the finishing touches and Jake offered her his arm she wrapped her arm around it and they walked to the portal in their cave. As they arrived they saw John pacing around the room.

"Dad, you nervous?" Jake asked.

"A little. Why does she take so long."

"That is one of the mysteries of a woman. I really don't know why they need at least two hours two prepare for a party. I am done in like fifteen minutes."

"I don't take two hours either." Rose said accused.

"Well, you're my pumpkin and you can take as long as you want." Jake said as he pecked her cheek.

"I'll keep that one in mind." Rose smiled.

The portal opened and out of it came Sun. She had a light blue dress with an open back and a long slit in her dress stopping just below her tight. Jonathon had his mouth open and so was Jake.

"Too much?" Sun asked. "I know I should have…"

"No, you look really good." Jonathon said.

Rose shot an annoyed look at Jake. "Close your mouth and her eyes aren't the things you're looking at." She growled.

Jake shook himself out of his frozen state and took Rose hand as they walked through the portal.

**XXXX**

"Welcome." Andam said as he saw Jake, Rose, Sun and Jonathon walking to him.

"Good evening councilor." Jake said as he shook hands with Andam. "I want to introduce you to my mate, Rose."

Andam shook Rose's hand and bowed. "Good evening, Rose. My name is Andam. But everyone calls me councilor." He joked.

Rose nodded and smiled at the man

"Jacob before I forget could we have a word with you, tonight?"

"Certainly sir." Jake said as he bowed.

"Don't be afraid Jacob. We already voted and you won't die but I'll give you more details as we have this conversation." Andam smiled.

Jake nodded and pulled Rose inside the tent.

"So was that wasn't hard, wasn't it?" Rose said as they were inside.

"Hey, I haven't had the conversation yet."

"What does my draconic eye see?" A voice came from behind.

Jake smiled and turned. "Nerk, everything alright?"

"I am feeling great Jacob. Still single and who is that lovely Sheila you've got there." Fred Nerk said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Rose couldn't help but giggle as she saw the expression on Jake's face, there even came some smoke from his nostrils.

"That is _my_ mate." Jake said as he put a arm around her waist.

"If I look at her I would say she wasn't desperate. Why did you pick him?"

"If you're trying to be funny. You fail miserably." Jake growled.

"Just some teasing my friend. Don't tell me your still upset from that prank a few years ago."

Jake smiled. "Not anymore my friend." Jake opened his arms and hugged Fred. "It was good to see you again."

"Sure, mate see you around." Fred said as he started to walk away.

"He pulled a prank on you?" Rose asked.

"Yep, but now I have taken my revenge. One two three." As Jake stopped counting a small explosion could be heard and out of Fred's robe came confetti.

"Jacob could you please come over here." Kulde shouted and motioned him.

"You wait here?" Jake asked Rose.

Rose nodded. "I'll go find your dad and Sun."

Rose walked through the temple and searched for Sun and Jonathon. She couldn't find them and grew a little tired. She leaned against a wall and scanned through the room.

"That is one fine dragon." A female voice came from her left Rose turned and saw a woman with black hair and from Asian descent.

"Huh?" Rose said.

"That one that is talking to the councilors." The woman said as she pointed to Jake.

Rose smiled. "You're right he is a fine dragon."

"Yes but have you heard?" The woman said.

"Heard what?"

"He bonded with some human." The woman said. "I'm Chi Chi, and you?"

"My name is Rose. But please tell me more about the human he bonded with." She said playing dumb.

"Well I've heard that she's very ugly and that he did not take her with him tonight."

"Oh… it can't be that bad." Rose said trying to keep her cool her knuckles starting to get white as she makes a fist.

"Are you kidding me. they told me she was extremely ugly. And I feel sorry for Jacob." Chi Chi said sadly.

"Why?" Rose asked now a bit annoyed.

"I've heard she can't give him a child."

"now you've crossed a line." Rose shouted as she grabbed the woman's hair and punched her.

**XXXX**

"Dragon long after voting we've decided that you're punishment will be some community service. You will have to train some of the younger dragons in flight for a couple of weeks." Kulde smiled.

Jake nodded "Thank you councilors."

"So when do we meet that mate of yours?" Omnia asked.

"If you want I can…"

Jake sentence was cut short as there were two feminine roars. He and the councilors turned their eyes to the origin of the sound and Jake's smile faded. Two dragon's a light blue and a pink one where fighting each other furiously.

"The blue one is Rose my mate." He said embarrassed and dashed to the fighting dragons.

**End of chapter.**

**So you like? I hope you do. Well again two chapter on one day. I really have good time management or I really have nothing else to do. At the moment I am going with a mixture of both.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	8. Chapter 7

Chi Chi clamped her claws around Rose's neck and roared triumphantly.

"Take this bitch!" She screamed.

Rose wiggled herself free and grabbed Chi Chi by the hair she started to swing Chi Chi in circles screaming.

"Not so tough now are we?" She let go of Chi Chi's hair and flung her into one of the table that hold the beverages.

Rose put a strand of hair behind her ear and cracked her knuckles. Chi Chi was slowly trying to crawl away. "I'm not done yet, skank!"

"Rose, no!" Jake screamed as he entered dragon form and tried to grab her. Rose moved to fast his claws only grabbing air.

He fell face first on the floor because of his momentum and jumped back to his feet. He tried to get too Rose but was pushed backwards by dragons that wanted to get a good view of the fight.

"Shouldn't we interfere?" A dragon worriedly asked another one.

Suddenly Fred Nerk jumped in front of them. Joyfully screaming

"Hell No! Let them fight, I put a hundred gold on the blue one!" He shouted as he roared in pleasure.

Rose was mercilessly punching Chi Chi in the face. Chi Chi tried her best to cover her already battered face.

Suddenly Rose felt two arms grabbing her by her waist.

"Let me go!" She screamed at the one who pulled her away.

"Easy Rose." Sun said as she stood before her. "Calm down she isn't worth it."

"Yes calm down! And please take your claws out of my arms!" Jonathon said in pain.

"Jacob! What is the meaning of this." Kulde shouted. He was not amused.

Jacob looked from Rose to Chi Chi to his grandfather and back to Kulde. His shoulders slumped.

"Rose? Can you please explain?"

Rose opened her mouth to say something but saw Chi Chi running for Jake wrapping her arms around his chest and sobbing into it.

"She started to beat me up with no reason." She sobbed. "I hadn't done anything, she just attacked."

Jake, the councilors and several more dragons rolled their eyes. Jake used his hands to unclamp the grip Chi Chi had on him and forced her away a few feet.

"So? You didn't do anything?" Jake said his eyebrow risen.

"No I would never hurt someone. I was talking to her till that whore grabbed my hair."

Jonathon tightened his grip as Rose roared and tried to break free.

"Whore? Let me go and I'll show you whore." Rose roared furiously.

Again Chi Chi wanted to hug Jake he hold up his hand and stopped her.

"That woman you call a whore is my mate." He calmly said.

Chi Chi blinked in confusion. "She." She turned her head to Rose and back to Jake. "Is your mate?

Jonathon let go of Rose who reverted to human form and straightened out her dress. "Damn Right I am." Rose scoffed.

Chang who had not been present the whole night came walking into the temple, smiling. Her smile faltered as she saw a broken table several dragons mumbling to each other. The last thing she saw angered her. _Her_ granddaughter's face beaten up and not far from her the abomination Jacob calls his mate. She roared and assumed dragon form. She jumped and flew straight for Rose her claws raised high ready to strike.

She almost reaches Rose who is unaware of her coming at her. Chang grins as she flaps her wings another time. Only to feel a clawed hand clasping around her throat. Her movement abruptly stops and the clawed hand pulls her close to the face of Jacob. A raging fire burning in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." He hissed as he let out a deep feral growl to make sure Chang gets the message.

Chang swallows and nodded franticly. Jake let's go of her neck. Chang reverted back to human form backing away from Jacob she rubbed her neck as small dots of blood formed. His claws had punctured her neck slightly.

"Jacob we are waiting." Kulde said.

"She was telling all kinds of lies about me." Rose said. "I simply snapped."

"miss?" Kulde started.

"Rose."

"Ah yes. Well we don't snap if somebody tells lies about us we confront them and tell them to stop if that doesn't work. You ask the councilors to stop it. I believe humans have a similar way?"

"Yes humans also have a more educated way. But sometimes hitting someone works better." Rose said as she glared at Chi Chi. "And feels better."

Andam stepped forward. "I think it is better if you leave." He calmly said.

"Why I have done nothing wrong!" Rose yelled. "She started!"

Andam walked to Rose and whispered. "I believe you, but Chi Chi is a spoiled child. She always got what she wanted, because her grandmother is a councilor. Believe me how much I want to send her away it is better if you leave."

Rose shot a glare at Chi Chi and turned back to Andam and forced a smile on her lips.

"Of course, Councilor." She said as she bowed. "Jake you're coming."

Jake walked to her and reverted back into human form. He offered her his arm and gave a nod to the councilors.

"Jake wait." Jonathon said.

Jake hold up his hand and said. "Dad stay here with your date I will stay home with Rose. I don't want you to spoil you evening, stay."

Jonathon reluctantly nodded and let his son walk out of the temple.

Councilor Andam looked through the room as it was extremely quiet.

"What are you looking at. Party." He ordered.

The music started to play and dragons resumed the party.

**XXXX**

Jake and Rose silently walked to the portal.

"Are you mad?" Rose asked worried.

Jake chuckled. "Mad? If I could I would love you even more. Seeing Chi Chi being beaten up like that will be in my top ten of best days of my life."

Rose now also chuckled. "Good because I wondered if you would get mad if I showed you my award from the fight." Rose said as she hold up a ball of black hair.

This made Jake laugh. "I will buy you a special cabin for that." he snickered.

Rose stopped him. "Jake, about...Well I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" He asked.

Rose groaned at his ignorance. But smiled at him afterwards.

"I want to have your child."

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you like. –insert cool author note here-**

**Please review**

**Onej6 **


	9. Chapter 8

Jake eyes were wide open and his jaw was opened to the max. He stared at Rose and did not say anything.

Rose frowned. "Jake are you alright?" She said worried and waved her hand in front of his eyes.

Jake came out of his frozen state and closed his mouth.

"I…I don't know what to say?" He said as he rubbed his neck. "You really want it?"

Rose nodded. "Don't you?"

Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, he gave her a gentle smile and placed a kiss on her lips. As they broke free for some air. Rose smiled, her eyes closed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She grabbed Jake by the arm and forced him through the portal. As they were in the cave Rose started to kiss Jake and started to push him towards the bedroom.

"Hello?" Fu said annoyed. "Can you do that somewhere else. I'm watching the magical orb. You're home early by the way."

"Don't you have to go somewhere." Jake said as Rose kissed his neck.

"No, I don't why?" Fu said his eyebrow risen.

"Does a bag of gold make you remember?" Jake said as he kissed Rose still moving towards the bedroom.

"Nope. Can't think of anything." Fu said really unaware of what Jake was trying to do.

"Two bags of gold?"

Fu eyes widen, now he understood where this was going. "Uh I might have this thing."

Jake grabbed two bags of gold inside his robe and threw them to Fu, who caught them and made a run for the exit of the cave.

Rose again kissed Jake's neck and pecked his cheek several times. They arrived at the crevice and as they were through Jake made his tail appear and slammed it against the wall making the crevice collapse. Rose pushed Jake on the bed, Jake now had a worried look on his face.

"You really want this?" 'He asked tenderly as he stroke her arm.

Rose nodded and pushed him on his back.

**XXXX**

The next morning it was Jake who was up early. He opened his eyes and found himself in his huge dragon form. He shook his frills and tried to revert back to human form. The magical mist started to surround him but as it disappeared he still was in dragon form.

"_That's strange_?" He said. to his shock the words he tried to speak in English came out in draconic.

He rolled on his side and nudged Rose, who also was in her dragon form.

"_Rose, are you awake?" _ He asked.

Rose growled deeply and put her wing between him and her. "_Leave me alone." _She growled.

"_someone is moody today." _ He said annoyed. He got up and walked to the large opening at the back of the bedroom. He walked through and headed for the front of the cave.

He looked and saw his father laying in his humanoid dragon form. Jake used his enormous claw and nudged his dad awake.

"_Dad, wake up." _ He bellowed. His father shot up. And Jake was taken aback from the amount of ferocity in his voice.

"What?" His dad said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"_I can't turn human." _ Jake said. not able to control his own body he let out a deep growl to his own father.

His father blinked a few times in confusion. "Don't use such tone against me, mister." He snapped.

Again Jake growled.

"_Just tell me why I can't go human!" _ He roared. Jake ears suddenly flattened on his head.

"_What's happening to me?" _ He said frightened.

Jonathon gulped. "Where's Rose?" He asked.

"_In the bedroom, Why?" _Jake said still frightened by his lost of ability to control anger.

"I'll have to go check on her." Jonathon said as he dashed for the bedroom closely followed by Jake.

He entered and made his way to Rose before he reached her Jake circled him and got in a defensive position between his father and Rose. A deep feral roar emitted from his throat as a light comes from his muzzle indicating a fire starting. However the light dimmed and again Jake had a look of fear on his face.

"_What's happening to me?_" he whimpered.

Jonathon took a step back and smiled at his son.

"_It seems you are going to be a father." _ He said to his son in draconic.

Jake looked at his father dumbfounded and shook his head as a smile crept on his draconic face. His tail started to wag his tail and he threw his head back as he let out a roar of happiness and a torrent of flames.

**XXXX**

The devil dragon sat in his chair his eyes closed as if he was meditating. His face cringed and his left ear twitched. His eyes shot open and he let out an angered roar. He mumbled a spell and shot it at the wall. The wall crumbled as the spell touched it. His shades slithered out of his range cowering from fear. Again he roared. He now moved his hand and two puddles formed in front of him. The two puddles took the shapes of Thrishale and Cerberus sprawled on the floor. Both groaned in agony by the sudden transport.

"What's happening?" Cerberus asked.

"The boss needs us bad." Thrishale said as she got on her feet. She turned her gaze to the master who's eyes had turned a fiery red.

"She's going to lay an egg!" He roared at his servants.

Thrishale raised her eyebrow. "Who?" She flinched as her master let out another thundering roar.

"Jacob's mate." He shouted.

"That is great. With her having an egg we can attack them." Cerberus said.

The devil dragon looked at him annoyed. "You, imbecile!" He bellowed. "As a former dragon hunter I expected more. You know a dragon and dragoness will be more feral as they are protecting their child especially if that child is still in the egg. If you were without that sphinx hair that day. She would have killed you."

"You're referring to the dragoness I killed. The mother of that Jacob." Cerberus said as he reverted to human form.

"Exactly. If that no good unbounded mate of hers was in the vicinity I would have met you earlier, you were lucky." He scoffed.

"So what do we do now?" Thrishale said as she leaned against a pillar in the room.

"We wait." Her master said as he sat down again on his throne. "No I have a better idea."

"What?" Thrishale and Cerberus simultaneously asked.

"We are going to show the world how cruel dragons can be." He evilly smiled.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you like. This was a hard one 2 write. Dunno why? Seems pretty normal after I've read it.**

**Well leave a review if you feel like giving reviews.**

**Onej6**


	10. Chapter 9

"_So how long am I going to stay this way?"_ Jake asked his father.

Jonathon had turned into his giant dragon form. He knew in this form Jake's feral instincts would stay low.

"You will be like this a few days. It doesn't take long for Rose to lay her egg. You're dragon instincts will calm down a little after that. but you still will be alert and even vicious against non-dragon beings."

"_How come I don't feel like attacking you right now? A few minutes ago when you tried to get to Rose I stopped you even if I didn't want to." _Jake said.

"That was the dragon inside you speaking. Even in my smaller dragon form I looked more like a human as dragon. your instincts kicked in and they didn't trust me. Now I am in my real dragon form. The mixture of scent, sound and how I look. Makes your instincts less suspicious of me and besides I am your father that helps a lot too."

"_So for how long am I going to snap at other living beings?"_ Jake asked.

"I presume a day or three. That is when Rose probably will be ready to lay the egg. After that you are still wary around non-dragons but you most likely will not attack them. If they don't show any intention of hurting you. Besides don't you have another feeling?"

"_Like what?" _Jake asked.

Jonathon used his tail to grab a bag of gold that was under one of the beds. Jake's eyes narrowed to slits and followed the gold piece with his eyes. His body in a stance as if he was going to leap at prey.

"I think that answers my question." Jonathon said as he threw the bag of gold at Jake. Who grabbed it and placed it behind Rose.

"_What was that?" _Jake said. "_Any more things I need to know of?"_

"Well, in the weeks you're daughter or son resides in the egg you will get a feeling to hoard every little valuable you can get your hands on and you will start to love napping. Even more than you did before."

Their attention was caught by a long stretched yawn. They looked at Rose who stretched herself like a cat.

"Good morning." Jonathon smiled.

Rose replied with a deep growl at him and turned to Jake as she nuzzled his neck. She crept close to him and lay down beside him. her tail wrapping around his.

"Whoa," Jonathon exclaimed. "That was something your mother didn't do to me. she usually nudged me awake and told me to fetch dinner. Only to sleep further afterwards."

"_So where is your hoard? I am sure the little trinkets inside the cave are not everything."_ Jake said.

Jonathon chuckled. "You don't seriously believe I am going to show it to you, now you are in a hoarding mood. You want the gold go get it somewhere else."

"_Like where?" _

"Towns, kings, people who walk by. Your choice." Jonathon shrugged.

"_I can't do something like that. I you taught me stealing was a bad thing."_ Jake scoffed.

"I did?" Jonathon asked himself. "Oh Yes, I did. Well son, under these circumstances I wouldn't call it stealing I would call it… borrowing without asking or bringing it back."

Jake smiled and nudged Rose who groaned and pushed him away.

"_You watch Rose?" _ Jake asked his eyes narrowed.

Jonathon nodded. "I will protect her with my life."

Jake walked out of the bedroom to the exit of the cave. He opened his enormous wings and flapped them down. Sending him up in the air. He scanned the ground below for unsuspecting people. His dragon eyes zoomed in on two figures. He had met before. they were counting something and by how they moved they were in a joyful mood.

On the ground…

"I can't believe we pulled this off, Tim." One of them said.

"Jack, didn't I tell ya. How easy is stealing from older people. It's like stealing candy from a baby." Tim said.

Jack shook his head. "Nope, this is easier I tried to steal candy from a baby once. Only it was the baby from an troll. They are ugly their candy tastes like crap and their mother's can run like a horse on magical energy potion."

"So did you get the candy?" Tim asked.

"uhmm.. I had to ditch it as the mother beat the crap out of me. She had one hell of a right hook. Look this is the scar I got from her." Jack said as he pulled up his shirt showing a scar on his abdomen.

"Ouch. Well, be glad these weren't trolls, just plain simple old humans, who is going to stop us now."

Jake landed behind Tim. Lowering his muzzle till it was level with Tim's head. He puffed out some air making Tim's hair dance in the wind.

"There is something behind me?" He said frightened. "Please say No"

Jack had his eyes widened already scrambling back picking up all the gold. "No there isn't a giant red dragon behind you with a look that says make a move and your breakfast."

"Do you always have to be so precise." Tim said annoyed but flinched as Jake puffed out some more air.

"Well buddy enjoy the dragon I have uh… to go somewhere." Jack said as he had placed all the gold in a bag and lifted his hat. "Have a nice day."

He turned took a few slow steps and dashed into the wood.

Jake growled causing Tim to fall down begging him not to kill him. Jake didn't gave him any notice as he ran after Jack.

Jack was running through the forest avoiding branches holes and other things that came in his path. He looked backwards as he heard Tim scream. he didn't look where he went and walked straight into Jake's huge chest. He fell down and looked at what he had run in to.

He chuckled nervously. "Eh, nice to see you again but I have this thing you know."

He scrambled on his feet and ran past Jake who with a flap of his wings now again stood before him forcing the man backwards. The man tripped over something and fell down. Jake's head now hovered over the man. He growled deeply.

"Please don't hurt me!" The man cried. "I have wife and kids…Okay I don't have wife or kids but please don't hurt me."

"_Majak ve wer aurix."_ Jake said.

The man blinked. "Please I don't like mind games, please go."

Jake roared in frustration causing the man to assume fetus position. Jake took a hold of the bag the man clamped on to it.

"No not my gold everything but my gold." He screamed.

Jake opened his mouth and let out a thunderous roar inches removed from the man's face some of his saliva hitting the man. All of the color that was in the man's face faded leaving his face as white as snow.

"Okay, you win." He whispered almost inaudible and let go of the bag.

Jake chuckled deeply in satisfaction and took the bag with a flap of his wing he was airborne.

After Jake left Tim came running towards Jack.

"Jack everything alright?"

Jack had gotten on his feet shaken heavily his face still white.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said.

"Good." Tim took Jack by his shirt and punched him into the face.

"That's for leaving me with a dragon." He kicked Jack in the ribs one time and turned to walk away.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you like. So what was the morale of this chapter. Never leave a friend alone no matter what the odds. Better get your ass handed to you together than run like a coward. Well… there are moments that it's better if you both run… trust me. 2 against 18 is such a situation.**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	11. Chapter 10

"Don't sway so much with your arms. It will give a decrease in effectiveness of the spell." Giles said as Spud failed a spell for the third time. "Small but elegant movement will create the strongest blast."

Giles showed Spud what he meant and blasted a melon to pieces that was on a table. "See, small but elegant movement. Sometimes you can't afford to be noticed this spell does not use a verbal command but it follows your body movement. A slight change in the movement can create an undesired effect."

Spud sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Yeah, you said that already."

"So why don't you use my advice." Giles smiled.

"I'm…I don't know. I know how to do it, it just doesn't work." Spud sighed again.

"Don't worry Arthur, we call it a day and continue tomorrow. "

Spud nodded. "What's for dinner?"

Giles smile faded into annoyance. "That dog infected you with a eating disease."

Spud shrugged. "That's possible. A goo goo goo."

Giles left eye twitched as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Do that again and you wake up death tomorrow." He threatened.

"How can I wake up death?" Spud asked. "It's not like I die in my sleep, open my eyes to wake up and die again that's impossible. Or I first wake up and die after. No that can't be, if that's the situation I would wake up alive and die."

Spud continued his rambling as Giles shook his head and walked into the mansion Spud.

The dinner was uneventful Giles and Spud had not spoken to each other. Spud sighed as he pushed his plate away.

"I'm off to bed."

Giles nodded and ordered a maid to take the plates.

"Try to sleep, Arthur. Tomorrow we will try again to use the _silent blast_ spell. So leave your spell book alone tonight, okay?"

Spud excused himself and walked to his bedroom, he didn't bother to get out of his clothes as he fell down on the bed, immediately drifting into a deep sleep.

**XXX**

_Spud awoke in his dream. He rubbed his eyes and found himself not far out of his own village, it was the place where he helped a wizard escape a pack of wolves._

"_Strange." He mumbled and headed for the village._

_He walked into the village and saw everyone he knew happily working, chatting and doing all kinds of activities. He walked into his father's shop. He said hello to a female that walked out of it. she didn't give him any notice. He looked at her quizzically but shrugged it off._

_He was inside and saw his father standing. At the corner a bored expression on his face._

"_Hey, dad." Spud said even if he knew it was a dream._

_His father didn't move nor did he make any action towards Spud._

"_Hello?" Spud said as he waved his hand in front of his father's face. He tried to touch it but as a ghost he went right through. "Huh? Dude that's awesome." _

_Spud started to move his hand trough his father and did all kinds of things. He attempted to karate kick him only to land on his back. "I'm a ghost." He said with a goofy grin._

_He blinked several times. "Wait, being a ghost usually means… nope can't remember."_

_Suddenly the floor shook as something big impacted on the ground outside._

_Spud turned his attention to it and shivered as his dad walked through him. His father walked outside only to come back in and slam the door as he leaned against it a terrified look on his face. This look turned into one of anger._

"_Not in my town." He growled._

_He ran to the counter and pulled a sword out underneath it. He unsheathed it and waved his arms a magical mist surrounded him and as it vanished, he was dressed in a knight's armor._

_Spud eyes were widened in amazement, his own father was a wizard._

_Again his father ran through him letting out a battle roar. Spud ran after his father. Outside he was greeted by the same dragon that had attacked the mansion._

_His father used a spell and threw it at the dragon. This dragon sidestepped it easily_

"_You've missed." The dragon taunted and inhaled deeply only to blow a stream of fire towards Spud's dad._

_Spud screamed out in fear and used a shield spell in front of his dad. The fire passed through it as if it wasn't there. Luckily his father used on of his own spells that blocked the fire._

_After the blast his father threw another spell at the dragon who sidestepped again._

"_You have to improve your aim." The dragon taunted._

_He lunged at Spud's dad who raised his sword._

"_Dad!" Spud screamed._

**XXX**

The world he was in faded and he met the worried face of Giles.

"Arthur what's wrong?"

Spud was breathing heavily as beads of sweat ran down his face.

"I had a vision. We have to get to my village now!" He screamed as he jumped out of bed.

Giles frowned. "Are you sure?"

"We have to get there Giles! It's the same dragon that attacked the mansion!" Spud screamed.

Giles nodded. "Take my hand. As soon as we get there I won't be able to help you, this is a spell that will drain all my magical reserves."

Spud nodded.

"_de tenpiswo ekess mobi"_

A pop could be heard and both men vanished.

Seconds later Spud and Giles reappeared at the town square. Giles now supported by Spud.

"Arthur, place me somewhere I won't interfere with your magic. If you don't I will be a liability."

Spud agreed and placed Giles behind some boulders.

"I will return, to get you." Spud said.

"I know you will. Now go, Arthur!"

Spud turned and walked back to the town square. His fists now blazing with magic.

"Where are you!" Spud shouted a look of determination on his face.

"Behind you." someone whispered in his ear. Before he knew a tail slammed into his back throwing him several feet into a few boxes.

He groaned as he got up. He shook the daze off him and again his fists blazed with magic. His eyes fixed on the black dragon before him.

"I see you didn't bring Giles." The dragon said an evil smile spread across his face.

Spud stared at the dragon hatred clearly visible in his eyes.

"Where is my father?"

The dragon tilted his head slightly. "You mean this one."

He hold up the unconscious body of Spud's dad.

"Put him down." Spud calmly said.

"Make me." The dragon sneered.

Spud shifted his weight to one foot and moved his arms. He pushed them forwards and a blast shot straight at the dragon impacting it at his shoulder. The impact caused him to drop Spud's dad. With lightning speed Spud whispered an incantation and his father disappeared.

"You'll pay for that." The dragon roared.

"Make me." Spud said with the same sneer the dragon had earlier.

**End of chapter**

**Hope you like it. sorry for not updating yesterday I was in England. So I didn't had the time to write. We'll see you next update.**

**Onej6**


	12. Chapter 11

The dragon charged at Spud. Who did the same. As the dragon moved his claw down to slash Spud. Spud did a barrel roll and rolled underneath the dragon. "_Blazing rage." _Spud screamed as he was underneath the dragons belly. A whirlwind of fire came from his hand burning the dragons belly. Who roared in pain and skidded to a halt slightly shaking.

"You'll pay for that." He hissed his voice trembling.

Spud gave him no notice and fired another spell at the dragon.

"_Wings of Avalon." _ Spud yelled.

Two giant magical wings sprouted behind Spud flapping creating a enormous wind blowing the dragon backwards.

The dragon roared as he rammed his claws into the soil to remain where he was.

"Leave." Spud said slightly panting from using magic.

The dragon snickered.

"Tiring isn't it. using all that magic."

The dragon flapped his wings and headed straight for Spud. Who used a shield spell as he saw the movement.

"_Shield of virtue." _

The claws of the dragon impacted with the magical wall between him and his target. He scratched at it several times. Roaring in anger.

Spud felt the magic draining him tremendously. The shield drained a lot of power. He tried his best but collapsed on a knee and the shield faltered.

The dragon chuckled as he walked to Spud.

"So weak.." He said as he took Spud's face in one claw lifting the other high in the air.

His claw came down. But a magical cord wrapped around it. stopping his attack.

"Stop this madness!" Giles said the magical rope sprouting from his hands.

"I won't allow you to kill him…Cerberus."

The dragon chuckled again as he threw Spud into a heap of dirt.

"I wondered if you knew it was me."

"I had a hunch. But wasn't sure." Giles said not taking his eyes of the dragon. his rope was still around Cerberus wrist. "What have you done with yourself."

"I?" Cerberus said his eyebrows risen. "I haven't done anything, I died and I am back. More powerful than ever. With the courtesy of my master."

"You're a demon. You don't belong to this plane of existence leave before I will make you."

The dragon cackled and threw his head back. "You? You maybe can fool the person around you but you can't fool me. I can see your aura Giles. How much time do you have left?"

"Enough to send you back." Giles shouted. "_Eternal light!"_

A stream of bright light moved towards Cerberus who ducked out of the way. Only not fast enough the light impacted on one of his wings. He roared in pain as he was hit. Now a big hole gaped inside his wing.

He roared and charged at Giles. Who braced himself.

"_whedab togofor di loerchik." _ They both suddenly heard. A purple magical snake went straight for Cerberus. Who's eyes widened in fear. The soil cracked and out of it came black smoke pulling Cerberus into it.

"_Your time hasn't come yet." _A deep growling voice said."_We will meet again."_

The purple snake went through the smoke and impacted at a few threes who lost their leaves in a instant crumbling to dust.

Giles panted heavily and turned his gaze towards the one who had fired the spell.

He saw Spud cradling his head. As the veins on his arms glowed an eerie purple. Giles got on his feet and ran to Spud.

"Arthur fight it. don't let it take over you."

Spud let out a pained scream and the purple glow dimmed. Spud was panted as beads of sweat ran down his face.

"What have you done." Giles said his voice slightly angered.

"I scared…him away." Spud said between pants.

"Who taught you that spell. I surely didn't"

"A book in your library. I read it this one was in it."

"The _naushindtor arcaniss _that book only contains spells that are outlawed by the magical world. Why did you read it?" Giles asked angry and worried at the same time.

"It had nice pictures in it."

Giles shook his head as he helped the young wizard on his feet.

"Better get you some rest. Not much wizards can resist the dark side. I am glad you did."

"I also am glad I resisted it." Spud said as Giles carried him towards his father's shop.

Giles unaware of the purple glow inside is his eyes.

**XXXX**

" Why did you forced me out of there." Cerberus shouted now in human form.

"Silence, you fool. If that spell would have hit you not even I would been able to save you."

"Why?" Cerberus asked.

"Normally a spell kills you. your soul leaves your body and it belongs to me or my sister. That spell will destroy your soul forcing it to a dimension that is so gruesome I even am afraid of it."

"But you are the devil. Surely you're the source of everything evil." Cerberus said.

The devil dragon chuckled.

"Yes, that is what they tell about me upstairs. But even hell isn't forever neither is heaven. We have beings that grand us our power but at a price. We have to deliver them the chosen soul. There is a dark chosen soul and a light chosen soul. My goal is it to get the light one and my sisters was to get the dark one." He explained.

"Was?"

"Yes, that whore already got the soul. With only a few hundred years left. I can't afford to wait till the next one. I need that Jacob. He will grant me the leadership over this godforsaken place once more." The devil dragon collapsed on his throne and let out a deep sigh.

"What happens if you don't succeed?"

"Things that are so gruesome that. my soul will not even go to the dimension that takes destroyed souls. Every soul is eternal. But if I fail my soul will be tortured out of existence. Like I never existed." The devil dragon sighed again

"What do you want me to do?"

"Attack other villages." He simply said.

"What about my niece and Jacob."

The dragon chuckled again. "Sometimes your friends will hurt you more than your enemies."

**End of chapter.**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	13. Chapter 12

Jake landed in front of the cave his loot in one of his arms.

"What's in the bag?" Fu asked his eyebrow risen.

Jake started to growl at Fu dog.

"Geesh, kid I'm just asking. Let me have a look." Fu said as he trotted over to Jake. He backed away as Jake hissed at him as a cat.

Jake lunged at Fu but before he reached the canine. His father collided with his side.

"Fu get out of here!" He yelled.

Fu shook the shock of him and dashed as fast as he could to the exit.

"I'll explain later." Jonathon shouted at him.

Jake was growling at his father.

"_don't you dare to growl at me mister." _His father said in draconic.

Jake shook his head.

"_I'm sorry. It was that feeling again." _He said his ears flat on his head from shame.

Jonathon chuckled. "Don't worry, it was Fu's own fault I already told him. Rose is going to lay an egg but apparently he didn't get the hint."

"_I have to say sorry."_ Jake said as he unfolded his wings.

"no you don't. Jake in this state it's even hard for you to accept other dragons around you. leave alone someone from another species. It is best to wait till this is over. You will return to normal after all of this."

Jake slowly walked to the bedroom. He still didn't like the idea he almost attack one of his best friends. He smiled as he saw Rose was awake fiddling with her frills.

"_God damnit. I can't get them straight_." She fumed.

Jake walked to her and wrapped his claws around her. Slowly stroking her belly.

"_I like it. you should leave it like this."_ He said as he nuzzled her neck.

She leaned backwards and nibbled at his cheek.

"_You think so?"_

Jake nodded. "_and besides no matter how you do your hair it's always perfect in my eyes."_

Rose pushed her head against his chest.

"_I'm hungry." _She said. "_Can you get something for me? something big."_

Jake nodded and turned for the exit. Not long after he returned with some cattle.

"_you want me to roast it for you?" _

Rose pondered for a few seconds. "_Does it taste good raw?_"

Jake blinked a few times. Sure as a dragon he was used to eating things raw but Rose always preferred her meals prepared. "_Uhm.. I like it. raw or cooked. But it is a matter of taste. I really can't tell you if you will like it._"

Rose shrugged as she bit down on a dead cow. After several bites the cow was gone.

"_That tasted different. The good different._" She licked her lips as she took another animal.

Jake chuckled and wanted to grab an animal for himself. He was halted as Rose's tail swatted him away.

"_Mine._" She snarled.

Jake tilted his head in amusement as his mate chewed down the animals. After she was done she stretched like a cat and laid down. Gently snoring. Jake chuckled and laid next to her. Wrapping his tail around hers.

Several days later.

Jake was pacing in front of the bedroom. He never had felt this nervous in his life. Rose was laying the egg in the bedroom. She didn't let him near her. His father had explained she could act that way. But his father was also surprised as Rose asked for Sun. This annoyed Jake he was the father and wasn't allowed to watch. But a stranger he and Rose had seen twice in their life was.

He turned his head to the crevice as Sun came walking out it in dragon form.

"_How is she?"_ Jake asked.

Sun smiled at him. "She will be just fine. The egg is in perfect condition. And by its color it's safe to say it will be a girl."

Jake had the biggest grin ever on his face. He almost ran to the bedroom where Rose now lay in human form.

He blinked a few times and focused his energy. Magic surrounded him and he was back to his human self.

"Hey, I can change again." He said. "And talk English. Well guess the whole feral thing is over."

He slowly walked to Rose who had the egg next to her in bed as if it was a baby. She turned and smiled at him as he lowered himself on the bed. she slowly stroked his cheek with her hand.

"Thanks, dragon boy."

Jake lowered himself even more and kissed Rose on the cheek.

"No, thank you." He said as he pulled the covers a little higher so he could look at his most likely soon to be daughter. The egg was a light pink with black spots on it. He smiled and laid down next to Rose wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you, Rose. For this wonderful gift."

At the entrance of the crevice Jake's dad and Sun stood watching the two.

"They really are made for each other." Sun sighed in a dreamy manner.

"It makes me wonder how he was able to fall in love with a former human. I never heard of any other dragon doing such thing." Jonathon said.

"Love doesn't care about your species. It happens when it's right."

"Can't prove you wrong on that one." He chuckled.

Jonathon nervously placed an arm around Sun's shoulder.

She looked at him a little confused. But started to smile she placed her head on his chest.

"So how come you never bonded?" John asked.

"Well…I never found mister right, I guess."

"Hmm…So tell me a bit more about yourself."

Sun started to giggle. "You know we already had the first date."

"What I am trying to start a conversation." John said a bit nervous.

"Stop talking and just kiss me."

"I don't think I…" he started but His sentence was cut short as Sun placed her lips on his. After a long kiss Sun broke free.

"See it wasn't that hard."

Jonathon sighed and had a goofy grin on his face. "That was great." He slowly said.

"Well, this is even greater." Sun leaned in again French kissed Jonathon.

As they broke apart John was speechless.

"Come on, they are asleep let them rest." Sun said simply as she pulled him by the shirt out of the bedroom.

**End of chapter.**

**You like? I have a major headache it feels like woody woodpecker is trying to get into my head. And still out of love for the readers I update don't I deserve to be called a saint? Nah probably not.**

**And Dark blade, dude chill updates will come when they are ready. Last week was the TWOW week I try to switch between stories every week. So there might not be any updates on the other story for a week, I try to update every day so chill. But I have a life too. It isn't much but it still is one.**

**With that aside one last thing remains.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	14. Chapter 13

A week had past. Rose slept most of the time. While Jake as either napping or hoarding. After some searching Jonathon had found Fu and explained him why Jake had acted in such a way. But as soon as he was back in the cave. Jake chased after him because he had made a witty remark of what a nice omelet the egg would make. Another few days later they had a surprise visit from the councilor Andam.

"They in here." Jonathon said as he led Andam through the cave. Jake lifted his head lazily as he heard someone enter.

"Good morning." He groaned.

Andam chuckled. "It is already darkening outside Jacob."

Jake groaned in response.

"Listen councilor. If this is about my punishment. I will do it as soon as my daughter has hatched."

Andam chuckled again. "Don't worry Jacob. You're community service has been withdrawn. The agreement was if you both would have a child, you would get no punishment and immediate acceptance of your bond."

Jake got up and shook the dust off him.

"Serious?"

Andam nodded. "Well there is one little thing. Councilor Chang insisted that your mate would be punished as I see fit."

Jake frowned. "I'll take her punishment. She couldn't know it was her first dragon bal."

"Very fine. You will not be able to leave this cave for at least the time I am here." Andam smiled.

"uh… That doesn't sound too bad."

Andam leaned sat down on a chair and sighed. "That's right. The thing is. I don't know if you already have noticed. But every member except for Chang. Hates Chichi with a vengeance, me included. That little brat is spoiled and we don't like that. Because her grandmother will resign hopefully soon. She is most likely the only candidate to take her place."

Andam shuddered.

"I don't want that to happen. But so far no one ever stood up against Chang's family and Rose just mopped the floor with her favorite and only granddaughter. When Rose awakes could you pass the message the council sends their blessings and perhaps ask her if she wants to be a candidate for the next councilor. Goodbye Jacob."

With nothing further to say. Andam turned and left.

"Huh? Who was that?" Rose said as she suddenly woke up.

"Just Councilor Andam."

"What did he want?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry, the council gave us their blessings and I had to take your punishment for fighting with Chichi." Jake said with mock sadness.

"Is it bad?"

Jake sat down on her bed and folded his arms around her.

"It's horrible. You're owing me big time." He said with a smile.

"Spit it dragon boy." Rose said a little angry.

"I have to stay in the cave till he leaves." Jake said again with mock sadness.

"He is already gone isn't he?"

Jake laughed. "Exactly."

More weeks had past and Jake had gathered an enormous hoard. His daughter would hatch one of the following days. He was happy and nervous at the same time. Even more now Spud had send them a message that the black dragon in fact Rose's deceased uncle was and controlled by the devil. He now was in a conversation with his father and Andam.

"That dragon makes real dragons look bad." Andam said worried.

"But why? It's not like it will affect us?" Jake scratched his head. "I mean humans know more or less we don't attack villages and such. They will know it is only one dragon gone crazy."

"Jacob, humans see a dragon. they don't pay attention to its color its size or anything else. If they see one bad dragon. They assume all dragons are bad." Jonathon interjected.

"Guess you're right." Jake said defeated.

"Anyhow that dragon must be stopped. Before people will start to search dragons and try to kill them. I hope I can count on you Jacob." Andam smiled.

"Why me? I am sure there are plenty of other dragons around that can handle it. I had to deal with that loser once and I almost lost Rose. I won't be taking any risks. Especially now that my daughter will hatch any day now." Jake fumed

"You don't have a choice that dragon only attacks villages in your territory. So you either have to move and give him this territory or you fight him and force him to leave."

" I won't leave the cave I was hatched in. fine councilor you win. I will keep my eyes open." Jake said defeated.

"Splendid." Andam smiled. "I will leave for Draco isle. There are other matters that need my attention."

Jake grunted a farewell and glared at the councilors back that walked through the portal.

"Why does it always have to be me, dad? Don't they like me or something?"

"I really don't know Jake. It seems that they know something but they don't want to share it. Andam isn't stupid. He knows that dragon doesn't want our territory. I will leave for Draco and talk to Sun she might know something more okay?"

Jake nodded. "Send her my greetings." Jake smiled.

"Will do." Jonathon said as he walked through the portal.

Jake turned and headed for the bedroom to take another nap.

XXX

Not far from the cave two men. An Afro-American knight and a pale bard sat on their horses trying to look epic as they looked over a ledge

"You're really sure the cave is this way?" The white one said.

"Shut it, fool. The map says it is and I pity the fool who doesn't believe the almighty Barlow the eighty-eight can't read a map." The knight said. "When we get there I am going to put some smack down on that dragon and it will be like. Aaaah please almighty knight don't slay me. and I will be like. You listen fool I am going to slay you and sell your hide for profit."

"uhm.. and when you have done that I will make song eighty nine for my repertoire. And they will call me The bard with eighty nine songs." The bard said with a goofy grin.

"That is the most stupid name I have ever heard." The knight said.

"is not."

"It is." Said.

This went on for several times until they both jumped of their horses and started to punch each other.

"Wait what are we doing. We need to save the smack down for the dragon fool." The knight said.

"You started."

"Did not."

Again this went on and on till they again decided it was best if they saved their strength. They both got on their horses and rode towards the cave.

"The name is still stupid." The knight said.

The bard glared. "It's not."

**End of chapter**

**You like. Or is it going to fast? Reason for that I am not sure if I want the daughter to play a role in the story yet. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe there will a sequel…(note the word maybe :3)**

**Please leave a review **

**Onej6**


	15. Chapter 14

"Jake can you watch the egg please? I am going to wash myself." Rose said.

Jake nodded lazily and saw his mate walk out of the room. he laid down next to egg circling it to keep it warm.

Rose gently lowered herself into the warm water and dibbed her head underneath the surface. As she came up again she let out a tired sigh.

"Watching an egg sure tires you out." She said to herself.

"Rose?" A female suddenly whispered.

Rose blinked a few times. "Who's there?"

"It's me Thrishale." Thrishale said as she walked out of the shadows a scared look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Rose snapped.

"I'm here to warn you. my master gets more desperate by the hour. He really is going to force Jacob in taking his offer."

"Why do you tell me this?" Rose asked her eyebrow risen.

"Because." She paused for a moment. "You were the first one that actually asked me to leave in a nice way. It may sound stupid but that made me consider things."

Rose frowned. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know but something bad. Since your uncle showed up I'm being neglected by our master. I only here his plans when I am needed first I knew them all."

Rose snickered. "At little jealousy I sense here."

Thrishale glared at Rose. "I'm just trying to safe my own ass I don't want to end up rotting between the rest. You need to kill your uncle again so I will become important to my master again."

"Oh don't worry." Rose shrugged. "If that idiot comes near me or Jake. We will kill him. one question how do you kill a demon?"

Thrishale shook her head in amusement. "He maybe is a demon. But he isn't indestructible. When he is on earth you can simply send him back by killing him how you would kill anybody else. When you do this he will need a whole lot of time to recover."

"Like how long?" Rose asked.

"months, years even. I once was killed as troll hit me with a tree. I was out for two years. Luckily my master still saw some use in me. I believe the more you damage the body the longer it will take for him to return."

Rose nodded.

"I really have to go now. If my master finds out that I was here I will never see this plane of existence again."

Without given Rose any chance to say something Thrishale disappeared in the shadows.

Rose leaned back her mind by the conversation as she heard two bickering males.

At the front of the cave.

"It is."

"Is not." The bard replied.

"Shut up, fool. We're at the cave that dragon has to be here somewhere. Follow me."

The knight led the bard into the cave.

"shh… do you hear that? it sounds like rattling." The knight whispered.

"hey, that rattling are your knees." The bard said.

The knight looked down and saw his armor shaking.

"Uhm… that's to warm them up for the smack down on that dragon." He lied.

Any normal human would have known he was scared but the bard believed him as they walked further they walked through the crevice and saw Jake snoring egg in front of his dragon belly.

"Awww…" The bard coed. "They have a little egg."

The knight who was looking around room spun to the bard. "An egg?"

The bard nodded.

"Uh-oh." The knight unheated his sword and his knees started to shake harder.

"When in a dragon cave I don't like the uh-oh sound why is a egg bad."

"Well for one egg are two dragons needed. And I only see one so where is the other."

"Right here." A female voice replied. They spun around and looked into the angry face of Rose.

"Crap." The knight said and readied himself.

"I'm just a bard I make pretty music. Eat him." The bard said as he pointed to the knight.

The knight gulped as Rose advanced on him.

"Yo, I swear you beast on step closer and I." Before he could end his sentence Rose was throwing him through the cave with her tail. She repeated it several times and roared in pleasure as she heard the so called knight scream like a little girl. Jake had awoken and now laughed his ass off as his mate played with the 'dragon slayer'.

The bard could not resist himself as he also started laughing at his friends demise.

Rose took him with her tail and started to bang him several times on the floor.

Jake now was next to the bard both laughing till they almost cried.

"That's hilarious!" Screamed from laughing.

After a while Rose got bored and dropped him turning to Jake. "Okay I'm done. So now do I kill him?"

Jake stopped laughing and wiped away a tear. "You're choice sweetheart. I must say he took quite a beating it's a miracle he isn't dead already."

The bard nodded. "it must be a family trait my father was the bard of his father this happened to him every week."

Jake chuckled. "I think it's better if you let him live Rose. I wouldn't take away the pleasure other dragons will have in fighting him."

Rose nodded and smiled. "So I get named now?"

The bard blinked a few times. "Ow wait I know."

He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small book. 'barding for dummies' was written on the cover. "Ah… here it is. According to rule not important… I'll have to name you in at least one of my songs."

"So what's my name?" Rose asked.

"Let me think. What is your dragon name?"

"Rose."

"What about Rose the hilarious?" The bard said happy.

Rose frowned. "Whoopee."

After several minutes the bard had left and took his friend with him.

Somewhere in the forest.

"So did I slay the dragon." The knight asked as he woke up.

"Let me tell you that in a song." The bard replied and got out his lute

_The knight that went bragging about killing a dragon._

_He was all show but didn't deliver a blow._

_The dragon took him with her claws and threw him in the cave walls._

_After a while the dragon got jaded and decided the knight would not be slayed._

_She asked the bard to give her a name. Rose the hilarious is the one which that became._

The knight smacked the bard with his fist.

"That is the most stupid song I ever heard." he said angered.

"Is not."

"It is."

The both fought and rolled down a hill never to been seen again.

**End of chapter.**

**I hope you like it. I felt a little ridiculousness from those two would be a little fun to write. And I was right. YAY. Btw I bought a goldfish and waited for it to turn into a fairy took too long and so I shook the bowl to force it to transform. First it only swam now it floats did I do anything wrong?**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	16. Chapter 15

Sun sat in the library with a Group of little dragons. She was reading in a book.

"And so the dragon turned around and swooped down on the dragon slayer. His claws extended."

The little kids sat on the tip of their seats and groaned as Sun paused.

"why do you always stop when it gets exiting." A girl whined and pouted.

Sun giggled and looked at the door as somebody knocked on the door frame. She smiled as she saw Jonathon.

"Kids, what about a early break today?"

The kids cheered and ran outside. Climbing trees and chasing after each other. As the kids left Sun gently walked to John and kissed him on the lips.

"What brings you here, John? "

"You and a little thing with my son." Jonathon smiled.

"Come we talk as we watch the kids." Sun said as she took Jonathon by the hand and led him to a bench.

They sat down and Sun sighed.

"Aren't they cute." She dreamily said. "I could grab one and take it home with me. don't matter boy or girl."

"Or if you find a good, handsome dragon you could have one of your own." Jonathon nervously chuckled as he rubbed his neck.

Sun looked at him. he had expected her to be angry or irritated. But she simply smiled at him a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"So… you said there was something with Jake, tell me."

"Right." John nodded. "I and my son think the council keeps something from us. We absolutely have no clue what that could be. Seeing you have quite a high placement in the council you would might know what that is."

Sun pondered and frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about but I could read Jake's record. They might have something written in there."

"That would be wonderful." Jonathon said as he leaned in.

She pushed him away playfully. "Not in front of the kids." She giggled.

"They are playing and not watching us."

He leaned in and their lips met. They broke contact as they heard the girls sigh dreamingly. They looked at the crowd of girls that had surrounded them.

"You did kissy kissy with him." One of the girls kissed the air and pointed to Jonathon.

Sun who's head was now red nodded. "I think the break is over. Let's get back inside and continue with the story."

The girls groaned but reluctantly walked inside as Sun gently pushed them. "I'll tell you when I find something. See you soon." She smiled.

Jonathon nodded and waved as Sun walked inside. He was about to turn as he heard someone call his name.

"Jonathon what brings you to our beautiful island?" Kulde joyfully said.

"uhm. Sightseeing?" He said more question than answer.

Kulde chuckled. "You aren't a very good liar. You like our teacher Sun a lot don't you?"

"Yes. That isn't a sin."

"So… you asked her already?" asked.

"Asked her. Of course not. She wouldn't be interested."

Kulde laughed. "Not interested? Since she met you, she is in a even greater mood than normal. Humming tunes tell the kids stories from human books written about you."

"She does?" Jonathon asked surprised.

Kulde nodded. "You would be amazed how much books there are written by humans about us. Your son has four books on his name. you have twelve."

"And you?"

Kulde chuckled. "None. I live here on the isle no human has ever seen me. therefore they can't write books about me, can they?"

Jonathon nodded and looked at his surroundings. The isle was a wonderful place several temples and a castle. He once dreamt of living here. But after he met Susan that dream vanished and was replaced by dreams about bonding with her. Now those dreams were left to be dreams. He smiled something about Sun made reminded him about Susan. It was the smile. People could smile with their face but the emotion would not reach the eyes. When Sun or Susan smiled it always reached their eyes, they sparkled when they smiled.

"Councilor I have question regarding my son."

"You can ask me anything Jonathon. " Kulde replied.

"What are you hiding from us?"

Kulde's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You're hiding something and it bothers me. I always served the council and now you hide something from me. That wasn't the reward I had in mind for being faithful to the council all my life."

"We aren't hiding anything from you John." Kulde nervously replied. "Why would there be anything to hide. Oh my goodness look at the time. I really have to go I have this meeting Chang. Sorry John."

Kulde changed into his dragon form and flew away as fast as he could leaving a befuddled Jonathon.

"Okay. You're definitely hiding something from me and my son."

Jonathon shuddered as Susan's voice once again rang in his head.

_Some things are better left hidden, John._

Jonathon shuddered. "Sorry, honey this is something I have to know." He said and paced to the council's castle.

He walked in and greeted a guard who walked past him.

"okay let's see. Left here right there and first door that is where the records are kept safe."

Jonathon walked around the corner and shuddered as his deceased wife once again intruded on his mind.

_Jonathon don't. You won't like what you will see._

"Sorry, this once I can't agree with you."

He walked again around the corner and could see the door.

He shuddered and gasped in pain as Susan entered his mind again.

_You can't go in there!_ Her first gentle voice now angered. _I won´t let you!_

"then why don't you stop me?"

He waited for her to respond. Nothing came.

He walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob. Again he shuddered.

_Please Jonathon I beg you. don't read whatever is in there. You don't want to. Trust me._ She now sounded desperate.

"Shut up woman and get out of my head." He said annoyed as he used his palm to smack himself."

He felt that her presence left his mind and he took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Be nice and leave a review, kays? **

**Onej6**


	17. Chapter 16

Jonathon opened the door and slid in. he immediately shut the door. He turned to look and his groaned in annoyance.

"Why does it have to be so big?" He asked himself.

"If it wasn't this big it would not store the information about every dragon in the order. Past and present." A voice said.

Jonathon swirled to the origin of the sound a scared look on his face. This look turned into one of confusion as he saw nothing.

"Where are you?" Jonathon demanded.

"Right in front of you." The voice replied.

Jonathon started to walk in the direction of the sound and found a book on a column, already open on a random page. Jonathon walked to it and wanted to turn the page.

"I prefer not being touched." The book said as it closed itself.

"You talk?"

"Off course I talk I'm the index. I store every name of every dragon living and deceased." The book chuckled. "how can I aid you?"

"uhm." Jonathon said as he scratched his cheek. "My son's record where is it?"

"Name please."

"Jacob. Jacob the fierce."

"Hmm… let's see." The book started to open by itself and pages turned till he came to a specific page. Smoke swirled as a dragon came out of it. Showing Jake in dragon form. "This one?"

Jonathon nodded. "Exactly."

"Hallway four, shelf sixteen, book seven. Was that all?"

"Yes thank you." Jonathon said as he started to walk to the place the book had told him.

**XXX**

In a beautiful green field with several trees and here and there shining white temples. Sat a white dragon her wings in a bright gold same as her frills and belly meditating. She opened her eyes as she felt a small gust of wind.

"Hello, Susan with what can I help you?" She said her voice sounded if it was spoken by several woman at the same time.

"I need to get back to earth." Susan begged.

"Why is that? You know the rules."

"And you can read my mind so you know what I have to do?" Susan nearly exploded. "I'm sorry I should not have. But please."

"I know what you want to do. But that doesn't change the rules." The white dragon said as she took Susan's cheek in her hand. "No interfering with loved ones."

Susan now had tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I have to Jonathon can't know about Jake's curse."

"You're son isn't cursed he's blessed with the a spirit that is as pure as the water that flows through the rivers here. You should be honored having a son like that."

"He is cursed just like I am." Susan said her head down in sadness.

"Susan, being the dark soul isn't a curse. It doesn't mean anything. it's a title nothing else."

"Please, Itova I need to stop him." Susan begged again.

"Yes sister let her go." A dark voice said. "It's already too late."

"Dartaka, my brother long time no see." Itova smiled.

"two thousand years and still not enough." Dartaka growled. "you lied to her. She can go to earth. She has her right not yet used this century."

"That's true. but interfering with people she knew isn't allowed. She would break the rules."

The devil dragon chuckled. "She can interfere with her loved ones. But if she does she has to accept the punishment."

"What punishment?" Susan asked.

"Susan don't listen to him." Itova hissed.

"What's the matter sis. You already have used her soul to solidify your place as the ruler of the heaven. She isn't worth anything anymore." Dartaka chuckled.

The serene dragon scoffed. "Every soul is valuable to me."

"So Susan still want to hear what the punishment is?"

Susan nodded.

"Go back to earth and interfere with Jonathon. If you do your soul belongs to me." Dartaka said as he outstretched his claw.

"Susan." Itova whispered softly. "Don't it isn't worth it. they will find out sooner or later."

"better later as sooner." Susan said as she placed her claw into that of Dartaka.

Dartaka started to chuckle which turned into a cackle.

Susan felt that she was pulled down. blackness surrounding her. Not long after she awoke several feet of the draconian castle.

"Have to stop Jonathon." She said to herself.

_Hurry, Your time is limited on the earth._ She heard the devil whisper in her mind.

**XXX**

"Where is that goddamn book." Jonathan said frustrated as he walked through the hallway.

"Stop where you are and look up." He heard to book shout.

"Thanks." Jonathon mumbled as he sprouted dragon wings and flew up the immense bookcase.

"Ah.. there you are." Jonathon mused as he got the book out of the shelf. He flew down and his wings disappeared, he already turning the pages of the book.

"just regular info…" He said as he turned the first few pages of the book. "Violations…"

He stopped at that page and read a few lines. "Getting into fights several times. Bonded without permission of the council. Not too bad." He said as he read further. "Blown up alchemy classroom? Oh Jake's gonna get it when I get home."

Jonathon turned the page and got on the one he needed. His eyes scanned the words one by one.

_His soul pure and unpolluted._

_Will grant the dark one power, when deluded._

_Will he not be taken by him on the day he dies._

_The dark one will fall and a new one will rise._

_When the efforts of the dark one get too to a great extent._

_The one will be granted power, he can use with right intend._

"What, That's all? Everything else is in Ancient draconic. I don't believe even the councilors can read that."

"Like I said. you won't like what you see." A voice said.

Jonathon turned at the to him all too familiar voice as something made contact with his skull.

He collapsed on the ground getting one glance at the one who hit him.

"Susan." He whispered. As darkness surrounded him.

**End of chapter.**

**So you like? Damn it took me ages to get that rhyme done and I still think it isn't great. Well I can't give you any better. Rhyming is something I really can't but I needed a rhyme here. Ads a little to the mystery don't you think hmmm?**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	18. Chapter 17

Susan dropped the candlestick she used to knock Jonathon unconscious.

"Sorry, John." She whispered. Caressing his hair. She assumed dragon form and took the limp body in her claws.

"I swear Chang. I believe they know something."

Susan eyes widened as she heard this she opened her wings and flew to the small window she struggled to get through once she was she landed in a bush.

"Don't worry. Andam. They don't know anything. besides who would tell them. The only ones who can read the truth about Jacob are we. No one else can read ancient draconic." Chang said as she narrowed her eyes.

"You forget about Sun." Andam said as they walked into the hallway that contained Jake's book.

"Take away her right of visiting…" Chang stopped and sniffed the air. A growl emitting from her throat. "He was here."

She hurried to the shelf and saw a book laying open. She took the book and closed it. "He still knows nothing. That rhyme is far too vague to give him anything.

Andam now also was sniffing the air. "He wasn't alone. But the scent, I know it from somewhere. But that can't be. She's dead."

Chang tucked the book under her arm. "I smell her too. But don't worry if she is here it only is for a few hours. They aren't granted a long time on earth." Chang said as she headed for the exit.

"What are you going to do with the book?" Andam asked as he started to follow Chang.

"Hide it or destroy it. whatever suits me best."

"And Jonathon?" Andam said.

"He never was here."

"Understood." Both the councilors walked out and parted their ways as they arrived at the entrance of the castle. Andam smelling the air again. The scent of the familiar dragon still entering his nose.

**XXX**

Susan had Jonathon on her back as she headed for the portal.

"_Tick tock your time is almost up." _The devil whispered followed by a deep chuckle.

Susan grunted as she pulled Jonathon through the portal. Seconds later she arrived at the cave. She let her eyes wander through it.

"So, john. I would have expected to see the cave all thrashed up." She mused as she lifted Jonathon again and put him on the bed. she turned and saw her son and another dragon lying next to him and egg between them. Both were snoring gently. A lump formed in her throat.

"So close and yet so far." She whispered a lonesome tear sliding down her cheek. She froze as Jake's eyelid started to flutter. As it was half open. The reptilian pupil focused on her. The iris went wide as did Jake's eyes.

"Mom?" He whispered unbelievingly while getting on his feet.

His mother shook her head as she started to back away to the exit.

"Mom, please don't go." Jake said slowly following her.

His mom turned unexpectedly opening her wings and taking off.

"Mom!" Jake shouted as he opened his own wings and went after her.

Susan's lungs screamed for air as she picked up the pace. She looked back and saw Jake was gaining on her. "_My little boy. Such a fast dragon."_ she thought. she didn't notice Jake screaming something at her. His voice first sounding faint slowly increased in volume.

"Mom, watch out!"

Susan turned her head but it already was to late. She opened her wings and tried decrease her speed but she was already too late. Susan impacted with the rock wall that was before her. In her dazed state she lost control of her dragon powers and raced head first down to the earth.

"_No not again."_ Jake thought as he folded his wings to his body and dived after her. The distance between them was becoming smaller, Jake saw the ground coming at them at an immense speed.

"_I am not going to make it." _Tears started to form in his eyes. He roared a roar mixed with anger and sadness. He felt a burning sensation through his body as fire cover it. he increased in speed and was below his unconscious mother. Immediately he returned to his normal state as he caught her, and slowly decreased to land softly.

At the meantime in both heaven and hell.

Itova and Dartaka. Sat watching the event as it played inside their head.

"He did it again." They both whispered.

Jake still shaking from what happened seconds ago. Placed his mother on the ground nudging her softly.

"Please wake up." He said softly.

Susan slowly opened her eyes looking straight at her son. She moved her hand up to his draconic cheek. "You've grown." She said with a smile.

Jake's dragon form melted away as he pulled his mother into a strong embrace. He started sobbing into her hair.

"I've missed you." He sobbed. "Don't ever leave again."

Susan's heart shattered into a million pieces. She slowly pushed Jake away as she got on her feet. "I can't stay Jacob." She said sadly.

Jake took stood up and leaned on her shoulder. "Why?"

"The rules."

"What rules?" Jake asked.

"Rules that say she belongs to my master now." A deep voice said.

Jake turned and looked straight at a sneering Cerberus.

"You." Jake hissed. Fire already starting at his feet signaling he was going to transform. He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jake. He's right."

Jake looked disbelieving from Cerberus to his mom.

"But…"

Susan silenced him with a finger on his lips. "I did what I had to do. Please forgive me."

She slowly walked to Cerberus who still stood there with a smirk.

"Don't worry dragon. you will be joining her soon." Cerberus chuckled as flames engulfed his body.

Jake's eyes widened. "You're the dragon?"

Cerberus chuckled as black goo started to form at his feet slowly engulfing him and Susan, pulling them down.

"No, I will not stand and watch." Jake ran for his mother but was thrown back by an unknown force.

Cerberus laughed at his attempt. "The master protects us. weakling." With that the last part of Susan and Cerberus went into the soil, the black goo evaporating into thin air.

Jake collapsed and looked at the sky as he let out a feral roar. One that made several birds leave their hiding place.

**End of chapter.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	19. Chapter 18

Jake slumped back to the cave his mood angry?, disappointed? He didn't know. Now he had seen who the dragon was with his own eyes. It was the man that killed his mother and almost killed Rose, Cerberus. The bastard now served the devil.

"Why me?" He whispered.

He put his hands in his pockets as he walked further to the cave. As he could see the entrance he saw Rose standing a worried look on her face.

"What happened? You were gone at an instant." Rose said.

Jake lifted his head to make his eyes peer into hers.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Jake whispered as he walked past her.

Rose stopped him as she took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

"If you don't share what's on your mind it will eat you from the inside."

Jake sighed. "Follow me."

Rose followed him to the bedroom where they sat down on one of the beds. Jake told her what happened and who he met during his chase.

"Oh, Jake." She said as she pulled him close and stroked his back in a comforting manner.

"One good thing came out of it though, I saw my mother again even if it was for a brief moment."

"I really wanted to meet her." Rose said sadly. "Judging by the stories you and John told me. she was a strong and caring woman."

Jake nodded. "Speaking of my dad." Jake said as he got up and shook his father.

"Hey wake up. Did you find anything?"

"uh what?" Jonathon said as he opened his eyes and rubbed through them. "Not much some stupid rhyme the rest was in ancient draconic I can't read that."

"What was the rhyme?"

"Sorry, Jake I can't remember. Believe me or not. Your mother knocked me out."

Jake nodded sadly. "I saw her too. Cerberus took her with him to Hell."

Jonathon looked at his son with a shocked face. "Why?"

"Because she sacrificed her place in heaven to stop you." Several voices said at the same time.

They turned and looked at a white dragon her wings and belly a shimmering gold.

"Itova." Jonathon whispered and lowered himself on a knee.

"Get up. You're no servant." She snapped. "Tell me Jonathon was it that important you found out about it. you're wife warned you still you persisted and still you know nothing."

"I needed to know. Not my father. He did it because of me." Jake said his voice risen.

Itova looked at him as her eyes started to sparkle. "Jacob the fierce." She said every word slowly. "You're heart is filled with regret for the wrong reasons."

Jake rose his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Itova walked to him and placed her claw on his shoulder.

"_You aren't the one who killed your mother. Someone else did, but still you blame yourself." _Jake heard her voices in his mind.

"How did you?" Jake asked incredibly.

"_I can communicate in a lot of ways telepathy is one of them. Back to you. What makes you think in such way."_

"I was the reason she didn't flee." Jake whispered.

"_Jacob, she protected you from a monster. It is what mothers do. You can't blame her nor can you blame yourself."_

"Still it bothers me. If I wasn't there she would have lived." Jake said sadly.

"It's fate." The white sadly said and turned to Rose.

"The human who turned dragon. No one, not even the high gods expected that to happen. You changed your destiny. Do you know how hectic things are in my world now. They still searching the what made it possible."

"We write our own life. There is no path written for us."

"That might be." Itova chuckled. "Sadly there are persons who have certain things written down for them. Jacob is one of them."

Jake looked at the dragon. "You know what the council is hiding from us?"

"I know even more." Itova said playfully.

"Tell us." Jonathon demanded.

The white dragon chuckled as she slowly started to disappear.

"I will when the time is right." with that the dragon disappeared.

**XXX**

Cerberus and Thrishale were walking through a hallway in the depths of hell carrying Susan. Damned souls tried to reach for them out of the soul river that lay next to both sides of the halway.

Cerberus kicked away the hand of a soul as it grabbed his ankle.

"I hate this place." He shuddered. "Don't you?"

Thrishale who only talked if it was necessary the last few days looked at him with a tired expression.

"After a few years of serving him. You become immune to the souls trying to clinch on you. you ignore them at first. After even more years they don't even exist anymore." She sadly replied.

"What's wrong with you. the last few days you act different."

"You're working for him like three years and several weeks. From which you spent most of your time in that goo to become a dragon. I served him for fifty years now. Not aging, having power. But sometimes I question myself is it all worth it?" She sighed.

"What could there be better as. Not aching and have ultimate power?"

"The feeling of love. Person don't see me as a person anymore but as a demon. Which sadly is true." She answered.

Cerberus shook his head. "How did you wind up here?"

"I wasn't the nicest woman around. I seduced men only to get their money. Took them home with me and killed them. One day there was this knight who would love to spent the night with me. He was rich and good looking. I first doubted if I should kill him. After spending some time together in the local inn. I decided not to kill him."

"So, what happened?" Cerberus asked.

"I don't know. The only thing I know. I took him home we went to bed and as I woke up I was here."

"He killed you?" Cerberus said quite surprised.

Thrishale nodded. "That would be the most reasonable explanation."

"And after that?"

"The devil offered me two things. I could spent my eternal rest either between the rest of the souls or I could serve him. become his slave. Lure people who have had their portion of misery into contracts that would improve their time on earth but would pull them into more misery after their deaths." Thrishale sighed again. "We're here."

The giant doors that led to the throne room opened. Both walked inside.

"Release her." The devil ordered.

Thrishale and Cerberus did what them was told. Susan groaned as she pushed herself off the ground and on her feet.

"Susan, welcome to my humble abode."

"Why am I not being punished yet?" She asked.

"That is because I have a proposition for you." The devil smiled.

**End of chapter.**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	20. Chapter 19

Susan raised her eyebrow and chuckled. "What makes you think I would take your offer? Only bad things happen, when you are around."

The immense dragon, made out of fire got out his chair slowly diminishing his size. As he stood in front of Susan he was a head taller than her. The flames that covered his body vanished. He cupped Susan cheek into his claw and continued on a soft tone.

"I am offering you a chance to serve me for as long as the punishment takes. After that you can go back to my sister. I don't want to hurt you, Susan. I really don't but if you don't take my offer I will."

Susan took his claw away and shook her head. "I will not take your offer."

The devil nodded "Very well. We will see. Cerberus take her and let my gryphon's play with her."

Cerberus bowed as he took Susan by her arm. Without any trace of fear in her features she was dragged off.

"What are you going to do now?" Thrishale asked as she leaned against one of the immense columns in the room.

"I always get what I want. I will have to use someone else. Someone who already has his defenses damaged by dark magic."

The devil waved his hand in the air and a portal appeared showing a sleeping Spud. "And he is the one I will use."

**XXX**

Spud was having a strange dream, he couldn't talk nor could he control his muscles. He felt himself standing up from his bed. Slowly moving towards the closet taking out the sphinx hair net that he had kept after the day they defeated Cerberus. As he couldn't snap out of it he realized this couldn't be a dream. As he thought this a voice filled his mind.

"_Resistance is futile, you will not break my spell._"

Spud screamed inside his head trying to get back the control over his body. After several attempts he had to give up. The possessed Spud smiled as he muttered some words and disappeared.

**XXX**

"Go. I will take care of your egg." Jonathon said as he pushed Rose and Jake towards the entrance of the cave. "You deserve a little time together without the constant need to protect your egg. Enjoy go to a inn scare some humans, whatever you two want."

Jake opened his mouth to protest but stopped as his father growled at him.

"Now…" He said coolly.

Jake swallowed and looked at his mate. "Ready?" He asked.

Rose nodded and without further words spoken, fire engulfed their bodies and they changed into their huge dragon forms. Jake turned one last time towards his father. Who still shot him a 'go or I will make you' look.

Rose and Jake opened their wings and took off. After several minutes of flying Jake started to speak.

"So where do you want to go?"

Rose thought for a moment. "What about the oracle twins we haven't visited them together, lately."

"You're wish is my command." Jake smiled as they headed in that direction.

Back at the cave…

Jonathon sighed as he lowered himself next to the egg. "Finally some alone time with my grandchild." He smiled. "Oh…Jake and Rose are going to hate me. but when you hatch I am going to spoil you rotten." He chuckled.

His ears perked as he heard a branch snap. He raised his enormous head and looked into the direction of the sound. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"Just me." Spud said as he walked into the cave. A devilish smirk on his face.

"Ah… Arthur, you scared me there. Tell me, what brings you here?"

Spud smiled as he moved closer to Jonathon, who started to feel quite uncomfortable by the smirk on the boys face. "Everything alright?" Jonathon asked.

"Everything is just fine." Spud said as he kept advancing.

A known smell entered Jonathon's nostrils. His dragon instincts kicked in as he started to growl at Spud.

"Sphinx hair." He hissed.

Spud smile went even wider. "Exactly."

In a blink of an eye the net got Jonathon right in his face. He roared in pain as the rough hair started to burn into his scales. He tried to get up and attack Spud.

Spud's smile kept on his face as he waved his hand bounding Jonathon in magical chains, averting the attack. The dragon shivered in pain as the sphinx hair kept on burning into his scales. Spud lowered him next to his head.

"Tell Jacob, if he wants to see his daughter back in one piece. He will take my offer. I'll be waiting on the plateau he uses to clear his mind." With that Spud got back on his feet and took the egg. Again he muttered some words and disappeared in a flash.

Tears stung at the side of Jonathon's eyes. More from guilt as from pain. He had failed, protecting his son's child.

**XXX**

Jake and Rose where in a good mood as they strolled back to the cave. Flying would be faster but they decided that they would enjoy the way back home, just by walking.

"I still need to get used to the fact they can predict the future." Rose said as she leaned on Jake while walking.

"Trust me I know them since I was thirteen and I still I'm not used to it." Jake replied.

Rose nodded. "I think I would go insane if I knew everything that is going to happen."

"Same here. Some things would be good to know. but knowing everything would certainly drive me crazy."

The couple stopped in their tracks as they saw Jonathon laying unmoving on the soil a net covering him.

Jake immediately assumed dragon form as did Rose. "You check the egg I help my dad." Jake ordered.

Rose nodded and they both went closer. Jake neared his father and was horrified. The sphinx hair had burned through the scales and had drawn blood from the soft tissue below. Jake gripped the net and despite the burning he pulled off his father and threw it away only to incinerate it with his fire.

"Dad, wake up." Jake gently said as he patted his father in his face. His father didn't respond.

Jake turned as he heard a sad roar coming from the inside of the cave. A second later Rose came running out of it. tears running profusely down her cheeks.

"Jake the egg it's gone!"

**End of chapter. **

**For everyone reading this I am TERRRIIIBBBLLLLYYY sorry for not updating this in a long time. But aside from my other story I had a writer's block for this one. I spend at least two hours staring at my cursor watching it blink, Trying to write this chapter. For all of you I hope it was worth the wait and I hope to update soon.**

**Onej6 **


	21. Chapter 20

A few hours had past, Jake circled the room in dragon form, occasionally letting out a roar made out of pure rage. His father hadn't woken up, they had send a message towards Sun. She was busy using her chi to heal Jonathon. Rose was sitting in a corner sobbing feeling terrified for the fate of her daughter.

Sun got on her feet and turned to Jake. "I did my best, he should wake any minute now."

Jake got next to her and waited a few minutes, his dad's eyelids started to flutter and they opened. As they opened tears started to stream immediately. "I am sorry Jake." He said before anyone else could. "I am so sorry, forgive me please."

Jake slowly nodded. "Who took her." He asked his voice calm but with a undertone that send a shiver down everybody's spine.

"Arthur took him."

Jake was a moment taken aback but regained quickly. "I will tear him in a thousand pieces bring him back and do it again." Jake roared. "Where?"

Jonathon got on his feet he wobbled slightly and got some support from Sun. "Wait, before you go. There was something about him. you know how he acts and now he wasn't himself. Don't act to fast maybe something controls him."

Jake nodded but it wasn't a convincing one. "Where?"

"He said something about a plateau where you clear your mind."

Jake's small dragon form gave away for his immense dragon form. Clouds of dark smoke sprouted from his nostrils. Rose got on her feet and did the same.

"We go together." Jake said. "Sun, you stay with dad."

Jonathon shook his head. "I am coming with you."

"And so are we." Some voices could be heard.

They turned towards the sound and they could see, the oracle twins, Giles, Fu dog and Fred Nerk.

"We might have some issues with each other, Jake. But the oracles told me what happened, I am here to help you." Fred said. "We all are."

Jake nodded. "Oracles anything new?"

The twins shook their head. "Some dark magic is blocking our view. We can't see anything."

After a few minutes they were up in the air, it didn't take long and they could see the plateau. Jake and the rest landed as the non-flying people got off their backs. Jake took a step towards Spud. Jake stopped and growled as Spud placed his foot on the egg.

"Not so fast, Jacob. We don't want that pretty girl of yours. To become omelet don't we."

Jake growled and glared daggers at the man.

"Good boy," Spud said as he snapped his fingers. Immediately two clouds started to form on both sides of him. seconds later Cerberus and Thrishale appeared. Cerberus a smile of triumph on his face, Thrishale adverted her eyes, looking at the ground ashamed.

"Jake I believe you already met Thrishale and Cerberus, am I right?" Spud said.

Jake hissed like a cat his eyes not leaving the egg.

"Catch." Spud said as he threw the egg at Cerberus.

Jake's eyes widened in fear, he shot forwards only to collide with a shield.

Spud started to laugh and wiped away a tear. "Please, Jacob attacking a wizard. He might not be strong but with me fuelling him. He can do whatever I want."

"You." Jake whispered as the he got on his feet.

"Please, Jacob you really thought it was Arthur, he's a simple wizard without my aid your father would have torn him to shreds. Now want your daughter back. Please sign here." Spud said as a parchment and a knife appeared. "You know the rules, it has to be written in blood."

Jake swallowed. He looked at Rose who shook her head. a tear slowly slid down her cheek. Jonathon nodded in understanding, so did the oracle twins and Fred. He tried to look at Fu but Fu was gone. Jake turned back to Spud who had raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

Jake nodded he reverted to human form and slowly walked towards Spud or more precise the devil that possessed him.

"I knew you would sign it one day." Spud chuckled.

Jake took the ornamented knife and placed it against his palm. Slowly pressing it into his flesh. Slowly trickles of blood started to seep from the wound.

"Now write your name, in draconic."

Cerberus smiled but screamed in pain as something bit him in the behind. He threw the egg into the air. Jake jumped towards it but came a few inches short. He held his breath as the egg speed towards the ground. He sighed in relaxation as the egg was caught by a dark skinned hand.

He got on his feet and looked at Thrishale with pleading eyes.

"Hand it to me!" Spud ordered. In the meantime Cerberus had recovered and now held Fu high in his claw. Growling at the dog.

The eyes of Thrishale darted from Spud to Jake and back a few times. The last time her eyes came across those of Rose.

"Screw this." She muttered as she threw the egg at Rose. Rose caught it and held onto it like her life depended on it.

Spud roared in rage. "You whore, do you know what you have done?"

Thrishale moved next to Jake assuming a battle position towards her master. "Oh, I know what I did… the right thing."

Spud cracked his neck and knuckles. "Now, you are going to get it all of you."

"Wait a moment, Dartaka." A new voice entered the scene. "Why not without the wizard as a jacket."

Spud started to tremble and scream. he collapsed to his knees next to him formed a black puddle out of which came a dragon.

"Woh what happened?" Spud asked. He looked around and saw two black dragons and Jake and his friends all in a battle position. He got on his feet and took a stance next to Jake.

"Fill me in later."

Jake roared as they attacked.

**End of chapter**

**So you likes? Hmm most likely one or two chapters left and a sort of epilogue left stay tuned ya'll**

**This chapter has been brought to you by cookies.**

"**COOKIES YAAAY."**

**COOKIES DAMN TASTY**

**Onej6**


	22. epilogue

Jake slashed away at Dartaka his claws missing by hair every time. The devil chuckled every time as Jake missed and taunted with speech as 'too slow' and 'not quite'

Jake roared in fury as he again slashed at Dartaka.

"You really need to speed up to harm me." The devil said as he grabbed one of Jake's claws. He pulled him close so his snout was next to Jake's ear. "First I am going to take your life and your lover's, after that I will devour your child as a victory meal."

Dartaka slammed his tail into Jake throwing him against a wall. Jake slumped to the ground dazed but not yet defeated. Blood trickled from his mouth.

**xxx**

Rose who protected the egg, together with Thrishale. Got a coppery taste in her mouth. She spit on the floor and saw it was blood. "Oh no." She whispered. "Thrishale help Jake please!"

Thrishale nodded as she ran off.

**xxx**

"Too bad, Jake. I was really going to give you power, eternal life and more. Tell me why didn't you sign the goddamn contract."

Jake got back on his feet and shook his frills dust free. "I have been raised in a proper way." He charged at Dartaka throwing him on his back. "I know only bad things come from you." Jake raised his claw and brought it down. His eyes widened as his claw went through smoke. "Say what? Where did he go?"

"Behind you." Jake was slammed in his back and he rolled towards the edge of the plateau a drop deep enough to kill him awaited. He rolled over the edge reverting to human from, he was knocked unconscious.

Thrishale saw it happen and ran faster than ever. She skidded to a halt and grabbed Jake by the scruff of his neck."Gotcha!" She shouted. She pulled him back on the plateau and got on her feet turning towards her master who looked at her, smiling widely.

"You disappoint me, Thrishale. Wasn't the power and beauty enough for you?" He said as he crossed his arms over each other. "You know what this means. You violated the contract."

"You can't take anything away until we both are in hell. So for now I can kick your ass all over the goddamn place."

Thrishale forced him near the edge from the plateau. It took her some efforts but now he was standing there a mere feet of the edge. She knew once he visited earth he had to wait a hundred years before he could come again. She took a deep breath and ran into him. unaware of the abyss behind him. He tried to take a bit off the blow by stepping back. Thrishale wrapped her arms around him and they both fell towards a row of nasty spikes.

"We will die together." She whispered, Dartaka in his ear.

A look of fear spread through his face as the spikes neared them a second later it was over.

**xxx**

"Stand still you mutt." Cerberus roared as he slammed his claws on the ground.

"Too slow. Idiot." Fu laughed as he avoided another pair of claws. Fu wasn't paying attention for some reason as he gets grabbed by his folds.

"Got you now pooch." Cerberus chuckled as he held Fu near his face.

Cerberus turned as he heard someone clearing his throat. He looked at Jake, Rose, Jonathon and the rest. His master nowhere to be seen.

"If you don't want to go up against four dragons, two oracles a wizard and a talking dog. I better suggest you put him down." Fred hissed.

Cerberus slowly put down Fu as he nervously smiled. With a loud pop he disappeared in smoke.

The group smiled at each other as Cerberus vanished.

They cherished the moment in silence as they walked back to the cave. Rose gasped and started to smile as a crack formed in the egg.

**Xxx**

Thrishale was shackled in a dark room. Dartaka walked into the room, lowering himself so his face was near hers. A pained look in his eyes as he shook his head. He pulled her close and hugged her. After that he got out of the room and two griffins walked in. their eyes sparkling with insanity.

Thrishale looked up at them fear in her eyes. "Be strong, don't let them get to you." A soft voice said.

Thrishale looked to her right and saw Susan sitting in the same position as hers. "They try to break you don't let them."

Thrishale nodded and looked at the griffin in front of her. "Give me your best shot."

**Xxx**

A few years later…

Jake rolled through the grass as a small pink dragon pushed him. his deep laugh resonating in the entire area. As he rolled on his back the little pink dragon jumped on his belly. Placing her claws on her hips. "I won again."

"You sure did." Jake smiled.

The little dragon frowned. "Daddy, who is that?"

Jake turned his head and saw Councilor Andam coming towards them.

"Come on, sweetie get off me." He said to his daughter.

Jake took a small bow as the councilor came to halt in front of him.

"Jacob, it's time to talk."

**End of story.**

**I know it's a choppy ending and you can't make a lot of it. but I am considering to write either a sequel or the ending will become different. For now I don't have any ideas yet. So it might become a dualogy. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

**If I am not going to write a sequel and there are people who got some ideas out of this. U can use everything of this story. Please notify me first. So I can read it too :D**

**Till next time onej6**


End file.
